Love At First Sight
by Saabriinaa
Summary: En un regard ils vont tombé amoureux ( Nul je sais )
1. Prologue

Lucas Scott à 24 ans et il ai fiancé depuis près de trois ans maintenant avec une certaine Lindsay Strauss.

Peyton Sawyer à 22 ans, elle viens tout juste de finir ses études, elle est en couple avec un certain Jake Jaglieski.

Tout les deux ne ce connaissent pas jusque qu'au jour ou Lucas a sauvé la belle Peyton et depuis ce jour ils non pas su faire autrement que ce voir même si pour sa ça doit ce faire dans le dos de leurs compagnon respective.

Ils sont bêtement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne veut faire de peine a leurs compagnon, sans ce douté que c'est eux qu'ils vont souffrir.

Bien sur ils aurait pu continuer comme ça mais un événement va venir tout chamboulé, et tout les deux vont ce retrouver avec le cœur brisé et plus particulièrement Peyton.

Brooke sa meilleur ami l'avais mise en garde mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir et maintenant elle s'en mort les doigts. Après plusieurs semaines a ruminé son chagrin elle prend la décision de tout plaquer et part rejoindre son frère, afin de mettre de le distance entre elle et Lucas.


	2. Scène 01

Peyton ce trouve dans une librairie du centre ville, ou elle est venu récupérait des bouquin, et alors qu'elle fait le tour des nouveauté elle entend comme un bruit a vous glacer le sang et en ce retournant elle tombe sur un homme armé.

Homme : Tu bouge et je te bute  
Homme en ce mettant devant elle : Ne lui faite rien  
Homme : Ne me cherche pas  
Homme : Svp faite ce que vous avais a faire et partait  
Homme : Ont ne me dit pas ce que je doit faire  
Peyton en attrapant le bras de l'homme : Svp, nous faite pas de mal  
Homme en reculant : Tu as de la chance que ta copine est là

Sans rien ajouté de plus l'homme fait demis tour avant de quitter la librairie a toute vitesse, Peyton lâche un soupir avant de tourné de l'œil, l'homme qui c'est interposer la réceptionne des qu'il la voie tourné de l'œil.

Homme en posant sa main sur sa joue : Hé  
Peyton a moitié dans les vampe : Tu es un ange  
Homme en souriant : C'est la première fois qu'ont me compare a un ange  
Peyton : Impossible  
Homme : Impossible  
Peyton : Oh mon dieu, dite moi que je dort toujours et que vous êtes pas réel  
Homme : Désolé Mlle  
Peyton : Peyton  
Homme : Peyton désolé mais vous avais dit tout ça, au faite moi c'est Lucas  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : C'est ça, est-ce que vous allé bien  
Peyton : Je vais juste mourir d'embarras  
Lucas en souriant : Sa sera notre petit secret  
Peyton en fermant les yeux : Vous ne voulait pas arrêter de sourire  
Lucas : Pourquoi ça  
Peyton : Je risque de tombé amoureuse de vous  
Lucas : Est-ce que sa serait si terrible que ça  
Peyton : Oui car je parie que vous avais quelqu'un dans votre vie  
Lucas : Et pas vous  
Peyton : Si, vous voyais que c'est embarrassant  
Lucas en souriant : Oui, vous pouvait vous lever  
Peyton : Je croie pas j'ai les jambes en coton  
Lucas : Le patron a appeler une ambulance  
Peyton : Vous rester avec moi  
Lucas : Demandé si gentillement comment refusé  
Peyton : Merci  
Lucas : Je vous en prit

Peyton ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui a prit de lui dire tout ses choses, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, elle a beau savoir que c'est une mauvaise idée elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Une fois l'ambulance arrivé elle est transporté a l'hôpital pour être sur qu'elle n'a rien de grave, elle sais qu'elle devrait lâcher Lucas mais elle ne le veut pas vraiment, et Lucas n'a pas l'air plus genet que sa alors elle va pas ce genet.

Lucas : Comment vous vous sentait  
Peyton : Bien merci, mais vous pouvait me tutoyé  
Lucas : D'accord mais vous... Tu fait pareil  
Peyton : Marché conclus  
Lucas : Tu es de la ville  
Peyton : Oh non de Chicago  
Lucas : Chicago  
Peyton : Oui, je suis venu a New-York pour met étude, que je viens de finir  
Lucas : Des étude de quoi, si je peut me permettre  
Peyton : Art  
Lucas : Une artiste alors  
Peyton : Oui, peintre  
Lucas : J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai voir tes tableau  
Peyton : Je l'espère aussi, je m'appelle Peyton Hale retiens le bien car un jour tu verra ce nom partout  
Lucas : Tu veut être célèbre  
Peyton : Pas vraiment non, c'est mon frère qui dit toujours ça  
Lucas : Tu n'a qu'un frère  
Peyton : Non, j'ai également une sœur mais ont est quelque peut en froid et toi tu as des frère et sœur  
Lucas : Non fils unique, mais je considère mon cousin comme mon propre frère vu qu'ont a été élever ensemble

Après ça Peyton et Lucas vont passé la plus clair de leurs temps libre ensemble même si pour sa ils doivent mentir a leurs compagnon. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils ont besoin de ce voir mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Plus de 6 mois vont passé comme ça, et ils aiment beaucoup leurs discutions qu'elles soit sérieuse ou non ils ont l'impression d'être comprit pour une fois. Brooke avait remarqué le changement de sa meilleur ami et elle l'a mis en garde de nombreuse fois que sa pouvais être dangereux mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

Lucas : Alors tu as trouver une galerie  
Peyton : Non pas encore  
Lucas en lui donnant un coup d'épaule : Et tu attend quoi  
Peyton : Ben tu sais je ne peut pas cherché et passé tout mon temps libre avec toi  
Lucas : Oh si tu veut ont ce vois plus comme ça tu aura tout le temps qu'il te faudra  
Peyton : Quoi ! Non  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Je sais que sa parait dingue mais depuis que je te connait je me sens enfin bien alors stp ne fait pas ça  
Lucas en lui caressant la joue : Hé je ressent pareil que toi  
Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre : Lucas  
Lucas en passant son doigt sur sa lèvre : Hum  
Peyton : Lu... Lu..  
Lucas en avançant : Ont ne devrait pas Peyton  
Peyton : Non ont ne devrait pas  
Lucas en avançant encore : Ce n'es pas bien  
Peyton en posant ses main sur son torse : Pas bien du tout

Lucas continue de dévoré ses lèvres des yeux et Peyton ne tiens plus alors elle tire un peut plus fort sur le t-shirt de Lucas est vienne presser les lèvres sur les sienne et seigneur qu'est-ce que sa leur fait un bien fou a tout les deux.

Lucas en lui retirant son t-shirt : C'est pas bien Peyton, pas bien du tout  
Peyton en fessant pareil avec le sien : Non pas bien  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton en caressant son torse : J'ai envie de toi Lucas

Et c'est la phrase de trop pour Lucas, qui ne ce retiens plus et qu'il laisse son envie prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, et il a beau ce dire que c'est mal, qu'ils ont des compagnon tout les deux, il ne peut pas s'arrêter pour la bonne raison qu'il en a pas envie du tout.

Peyton ce trouve dans le même état que Lucas, elle aussi a beau savoir qu'ils vont faire du mal a leurs compagnon, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. Quand Lucas lui embrasse le haut de la poitrine leurs compagnon lui sortent bien vite de la tête, tout ce qu'elle ressent là c'est l'envie que Lucas lui donne et jamais de sa vie elle n'a eu autant envie de faire l'amour.


	3. Scène 02

Après la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble Lucas et Peyton ce sont pas vu pendant une semaine, et ils avaient décidez comme un accord de ne pas ce revoir a cause de leurs attirance mutuel et ce concentré sur leurs couples.

Mais voilà a peine une semaine après leurs décision, ils ce sont retrouver a faire ce qu'ils ce sont promis de ne plus jamais faire. Et maintenant depuis plusieurs mois ils ce voient souvent et ils sont presque inséparable, évidemment personne n'es au courant de leurs infidélité a part Brooke, qui ne cesse de lui répéter qu'elle va finir par ce bruler les ailles, mais c'est vraiment plus fort qu'elle.

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas en lui caressant le dos : Hum  
Peyton : Ont ne pourra pas ce voir ce soir  
Lucas : Pourquoi  
Peyton : Un de met ami fait un repas, car il a invité quelqu'un qui tiens vraiment a nous présenté  
Lucas : Ce n'es pas grave, je suis pris aussi  
Peyton : Vraiment  
Lucas : Oui je vais rendre visite a mon cousin  
Peyton : D'accord  
Lucas : Tu va me manquer  
Peyton en ce blottissant contre lui : Tu va me manquer aussi

Ils vont resté blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le téléphone de Peyton ne sonne et qu'elle soit obligé d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle serai bien resté toute la journée dans les bras de Lucas mais elle sais que Brooke aurait comprit et qu'elle lui aurai encore parlé du fait qu'elle aller souffrir.

Quand elle rejoint ses ami, et qu'elle vois le regard que lui lance Brooke elle sais qu'elle est au courant qu'elle était avec son inconnu, elle comprend très bien qu'elle veut la protéger mais c'est vraiment plus fort qu'elle, elle a besoin d'être avec Lucas.

Brooke : Peyton  
Peyton : Je sais ce que tu va me dire Brooke  
Brooke : Alors pourquoi tu continue  
Peyton : Parce que j'ai besoin d'être avec lui  
Brooke : Et le jour ou il ne voudra plus de toi, qu'est-ce qui va ce passé  
Peyton : Rien je repartirais a ma vie ennuyante  
Brooke : Ennuyante  
Peyton en levant les épaules : Je suis bien avec lui, alors qu'avec Jake c'est d'un ennuie, c'est métro boulot dodo, et sa ne me convient plus  
Brooke : Oui mais la tu as une liaison avec un homme qui est sur le point de ce marié  
Peyton : Je sais que c'est pas bien et j'ai toujours était contre ça tu le sais, mais je peut pas je suis désoler mais je peut pas  
Brooke : Je ne veut pas te voir souffrir c'est tout, tu as déjà trop souffert  
Peyton : Je sais, et je sais que je vais souffrir quand il repartira a sa vie, mais pour le moment je suis bien avec lui alors stp arrête de t'inquiétè pour moi  
Brooke : Qu'est-ce que Derek dirait s'il te voyais  
Peyton en souriant : Il me crierait dessus, mais je sais aussi que quand tout sa sera terminé il sera la pour moi tout comme toi  
Brooke : Ben évidemment que je serai la pour toi  
Peyton : Stp laisse moi vivre mon conte de fée juste le temps qu'il dura, j'en ai besoin stp  
Brooke : D'accord  
Peyton en la serrant dans ses bras : Merci

Brooke la serre a son tour dans ses bras mais elle n'es pas du tout rassurer car elle sais qu'un jour ce mec va la faire souffrir atrocement, car elle vois bien que sa meilleur amis et amoureuse de ce type et que ce type en question ce foutra pas mal du mal qu'il va lui faire.

Quand Haley arrive près des filles elle fait le même regard que Brooke et Peyton comprend qu'elle est au courant de sa liaison avec Lucas, mais elle espère sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas lui faire la morale comme Brooke.

Haley en posant son bras sur ses épaules : Alors miss Sawyer  
Peyton : Alors quoi  
Haley en chuchotant : Un coup du tonnerre  
Brooke et Peyton : Haley  
Haley : Ben quoi  
Peyton : Haley  
Haley en riant : Peyton je ne vais pas te faire la morale, Brooke et la pour ça  
Brooke : Hé  
Haley : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je connait miss Sawyer et qu'elle ne se serait jamais lancé dedans a la légère  
Peyton : Haley  
Haley : Et sa ce vois dans tes yeux, regarde moi comment il pétille  
Peyton en souriant : ...  
Haley : Jamais je ne l'ai vu pétillé de la sorte, que ce soit avec Jake ou l'autre abrutis  
Peyton : Merci  
Haley : Promet moi juste de faire attention a toi  
Peyton : Promis  
Haley : J'espère que ta chute ne sera pas trop douloureuse  
Peyton : Moi aussi  
Brooke : Ce n'es pas gagné d'avance  
Peyton et Haley : Brooke  
Brooke : Quoi mais c'est vrai a la fin, tu va te ramasser Peyton, et je sais d'avance que tu va morfler  
Peyton : Je sais que je vais morfler, parce que c'est déjà le cas, mais je peut pas faire ce que tu attend de moi, je compte profité de lui t'en qui m'en laisse l'occasion  
Brooke : Peyton  
Peyton en jouant avec ses doigt : Je sais que... Je sais qu'il ne la quittera pas pour moi, mais moi non plus je ne peut pas le quitter, j'en suis simplement incapable alors je compte profiter du temps qu'il me laisse, je sais aussi qu'il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup, alors stp Brooke laisse moi profité du temps qu'il me reste  
Brooke : D'accord

Peyton regarde ses deux amis, et elles peuvent voir a quel point Peyton tiens a cet homme, mais elles sont terrifier de savoir ce qui va ce passé lorsqu'il ce mariera avec cette autre femme. Elles savent déjà que Peyton ne ce relèvera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'on jamais vu aussi amoureuse.

Nathan de son coté a entendu toute leur conversation et lui aussi espère qu'elle ne souffrira pas de cette histoire, car elle a en assez baver comme sa. Il a promis a Derek de faire attention a elle afin qu'elle ne souffre plus du comportement de merde des mecs, et il sais qu'il viens d'échoué.


	4. Scène 03

Avant même d'arrivé chez son cousin, Lucas sais que quelque chose va arrivé et qu'il n'aimera définitivement pas le résulta. Il ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il a quitter Peyton l'après-midi même il sens au fond de ses tripe que quelque chose va mal ce passé.

Et sa ce confirme quand Nathan le fait entré chez lui, car il tombe nez a nez avec Peyton, et vu le regard qu'elle lui lance elle non plus ne s'attendait pas a le voir ici. Tout les deux savent déjà que cet soiré va être un véritable enfer, et ils sont loin de ce douté de ce qui risque de leurs arrivé.

Nathan : Salut belle blonde  
Lucas en souriant : Salut beau brun  
Nathan en lui fessant un accolade : Grand fou va  
Haley : Hum hum  
Nathan : Désolé, je vous présente Lucas mon cousin, Lucas voici Haley ma petite ami, ici c'est la folle dingue de Brooke, et notre blondie Peyton  
Lucas : Enchanté  
Brooke Peyton et Haley : Nous de même  
Lucas : Je vous présente Lindsay ma.. Ma fiancé  
Nathan Haley Brooke et Peyton : Enchanté

Nathan et Haley invite tout le monde a passé dans le salon afin qu'ils apprenne a mieux ce connaitre, mais Peyton et comme absente car quelque chose lui dit qu'elle viens tout juste de perdre Lucas et seigneur sa fait mal.

Lucas de son coté de peut pas s'empêcher de la regardé car lui aussi sais qu'il viens de la perdre, et lui aussi sa lui fait mal comme jamais. Mais il fera tout pour la récupérait quitte a quitté Lindsay, de toute façon il n'en peut plus de vivre sa relation en cachette.

Quand Peyton lève les yeux vers lui et qu'elle ce rend compte qu'il la regarde elle lui lance un petit sourire auquel il répond, et tout le monde peut les voir ce dévoré des yeux et même Lindsay qui n'aime pas sa du tout.

Nathan : Alors pour quand le mariage beau blond  
Lucas : Ont n'a pas encore arrêter de date  
Lindsay : Je croie qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ont le face  
Lucas : Quoi !  
Lindsay : Je voulait attendre moi aussi, mais avec la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre  
Lucas : De quoi tu parle  
Lindsay : Je suis enceinte, tu va être papa

Peyton ne peut pas retenir son hoquet de stupeur, tout le monde ce tourne vers elle, mais elle ce lève en s'excusant et part a toute vitesse ce réfugier a l'étage et elle ne retiens plus du tout ses larmes, car bon sang jamais de sa vie elle n'a eu aussi mal.

Lindsay : Votre ami va bien  
Brooke : Je vais allé m'occupè d'elle  
Haley : Brooke  
Brooke : Oui toi aussi tu as comprit  
Haley : Oui je suis désoler  
Brooke : Moi aussi

Brooke part rejoindre Peyton a l'étage, qu'elle retrouve enfermé dans la salle de bain, et elle essaye temps bien que mal de maîtriser ses lames mais en vain, et elle ne les retiens plus quand elle vois Brooke entré.

Brooke en allant vers elle : Peyton  
Peyton : Br... Brooke  
Brooke en la serrant dans ses bras : Je sais, je sais  
Peyton en pleurant : Oh mon dieu

Brooke la serre dans ses bras et Peyton éclate en sanglot, elle la serre autant qu'elle le peut, car bon sang elle déteste quand elle pleure de cette façon, si elle ne ce retenez pas elle irait dire sa façon de pensé a ce Lucas.

Pendant ce temps la au salon, la discutions continue et surtout Lindsay n'arrête pas de parlé de sa grossesse ce qui met Lucas vraiment mal alaise, et il sais déjà qu'il viens de perdre Peyton.

Lui qui venait de prendre la décision de quitter Lindsay pour Peyton, il sais qu'il ne le peut plus, qu'il ne peut pas la quitté en sachant qu'elle porte son bébé. Et bien qu'il sache qu'il aime Peyton bien plus que ce qu'il croyais il ne peut pas quitter Lindsay.

Quand Brooke et Peyton redescende Lucas ne peut pas s'empêcher de regardé Peyton et au vu du regard qu'elle lui lance il sais qu'elle sais qu'il ne quittera pas Lindsay, et bon sang qu'est-ce que sa fait mal de la voir avec les yeux plein de larme.

Brooke : Va a la voiture je te rejoint  
Haley : Brooke  
Brooke : Je suis désolé ont remettra sa a une autre fois, Peyton a besoin de moi  
Haley : Je comprend  
Brooke : Nathan je suis navré  
Nathan : Non je comprend prend soin d'elle d'accord  
Brooke : Compte sur moi, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontré  
Lindsay et Lucas : Nous de même  
Brooke en prenant Haley dans ses bras : Je t'appelle  
Haley : D'accord, ne la laisse pas seul  
Brooke en partant : Promis

Haley reste sur le pas de la porte t'en que ses ami non pas quitter la propriété et quand elle vois le regard de Peyton sa lui broie le cœur. Une fois la voiture parti elle entre a nouveau dans la maison, ou elle invite ses invité a passé a table.

Haley a vraiment hâte que ce dîner ce terminé afin qu'elle puisse prendre des nouvelle de Peyton. Elle ne suivra pas beaucoup leurs conversation, non elle est beaucoup trop inquiète pour ça.

Nathan : Haley  
Haley : Pardon tu disait  
Nathan : Ce n'es pas moi qui t'es parlé mais Lindsay  
Haley en ce forçant a sourire : Tu as dit  
Lindsay : J'espère que tu sera présente pour notre mariage  
Haley : Oh oui bien sur  
Lindsay : Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps  
Haley : Oui, tu m'excusera mais je n'ai pas la tête a discuter  
Nathan : Haley  
Haley : Je suis inquiète pour Peyton  
Nathan : Je sais  
Haley : Je suis désolé, pardonne moi de te lâcher comme ça mais je doit être auprès d'elle  
Nathan : Va y je comprend, tu me tiens au courant  
Haley : D'accord  
Lucas : Nous aussi ont va y aller ont remettra ça a un autre jour  
Nathan : Oui je croie que c'est mieux, tu m'excuse mais notre amis a besoin de nous, et ont ne peut pas la laisser comme ça  
Lucas : Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas

Lucas et Lindsay quitte la maison de Nathan, et tout les deux ce mette déjà en route pour chez Peyton, et ils espèrent vraiment qu'elle va tenir le coup, car ils ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Lucas et l'homme avec qui Peyton a une liaison ou plutôt avais.

Lucas ne va pas parlé une seul fois de la grossesse de Lindsay, car bien qu'il est décidé de resté avec elle pour le bébé, sa lui broie le cœur de devoir renoncé a Peyton. De son coté Lindsay ne cesse de le regardé et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sur les lèvres, en voyant qu'il ne la quitterai pas, enfin qu'il ne la quitterai plus en la sachant enceinte.


	5. Scène 04

Une semaine que Lucas essaye de joindre Peyton mais elle filtre ses appel et bon sang il a vraiment besoin de lui parlé. Il ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va lui dire mais il a besoin d'entendre sa voix.

Il s'en veut tellement de ce qui est entrain de ce passé car jamais il n'aurai pu ce douté que Lindsay tomberai enceinte, car au dernière nouvelle elle prend la pilule. Il ce secoue la tête et attrape a nouveau son téléphone avec toujours cet espoir que Peyton décroche.

Quand Peyton vois le nom de Lucas sur son téléphone elle est tenté de ne pas lui répondre comme elle le fait depuis une semaine. Pas qu'elle n'es pas envie de lui parlé bien au contraire mais elle sais déjà comment va ce passé cette conversation.

Quelque minutes plus tard son téléphone sonne a nouveau, et bien que la peur lui bouffe les entrailles elle sais qu'elle doit répondre et avoir cette conversation qui va lui briser le cœur encore un peut plus.

Peyton : Allô  
Lucas : Ne raccroche pas stp  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Ouais  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi  
Lucas : Je voulait prendre de tes nouvelle  
Peyton : Je vais bien merci  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Nous savions tout les deux que sa ne durerais pas, mais c'est vrai que j'aurai aimais apprendre sa d'une autre façon  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Ne dit rien stp, tu a repris ta vie comme avant notre rencontre  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Je te souhaite tout ce que tu veut Lucas  
Lucas : Ne raccroche pas stp  
Peyton : Plein de bonheur a toi ta fiancé et votre bébé  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Au revoir Lucas

Lucas n'a même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle a déjà raccroché, il s'en veut de tout ce qu'il lui fait vivre, lui qui voulait quitter Lindsay il sais qu'il ne le peut plus, il ne peut pas l'abandonné avec son enfants.

Il est sorti de ses pensé par la sonnette de la porte, il ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté figé sur place, c'est comme ci tout c'était arrêté quand Peyton a raccroché. Lucas ce secoue la tête avant d'aller ouvrir et il reste de nouveau figé quand il vois Nathan.

Nathan : Salut belle blonde  
Lucas : Nathan  
Nathan : Je peut  
Lucas : Bien sur entre  
Nathan en entrant : Tu es seul  
Lucas : Oui Lindsay avait des course a faire  
Nathan : Ce n'es pas plus mal

Lucas sais déjà que Nathan est au courant, il ce douté bien qu'il finirai par le savoir, il est vrai qu'il aurait préférer lui dire lui même mais il en a jamais eu le courage et surtout il ne voulait pas perdre l'estime que Nathan a pour lui.

Nathan de son coté en voyant son cousin, il sais que pour lui Peyton n'était pas juste un passe temps, car il peut voir de la douleur dans son regard, douleur qu'il aurait préférer ne jamais revoir chez lui.

Lucas : Je suis désolé  
Nathan : Désoler pourquoi  
Lucas : Je sais que tu es au courant  
Nathan : Pourquoi tu ne ma jamais rien dit  
Lucas : J'en sais trop rien, puis sa me ressembler pas de faire sa  
Nathan : Je sais  
Lucas : Comment elle va  
Nathan : Oh ce n'es pas la forme  
Lucas : Nathan  
Nathan : Elle est anéantis, elle est pas sorti de chez elle de toute la semaine, Brooke et Haley ne l'ont pas quitter d'une semelle  
Lucas : Pourquoi  
Nathan : Peyton et quelqu'un de fragile, de très fragile  
Lucas : ...  
Nathan : Avant d'être avec Jake elle été fiancé a Julian il lui a briser le cœur, mais elle avait réussi a s'en remettre, son frère vie a Chicago alors qu'elle est ici, sa sœur jumelle ne lui parle plus vraiment, enfin Peyton lui parle plus  
Lucas : Pourquoi  
Nathan : Julian est parti avec elle  
Lucas : Oh  
Nathan : J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'aimais pas Jake, mais je l'ai vu s'épanouir et j'ai cru que c'était lui, du moins jusqu'au diner  
Lucas : Nathan  
Nathan : Et elle c'est casser la gueule, Brooke lui avait dit qu'elle souffrirais mais elle n'a rien voulu avoir, et aujourd'hui elle n'ai plus que l'ombre d'elle même  
Lucas : Je suis désolé je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir  
Nathan : Je sais, je croie qu'elle va rentré chez elle  
Lucas : A Chicago  
Nathan : Oui

Lucas ne s'attendait vraiment pas ce qu'elle reparte pour Chicago, et surtout il sais que sa va faire beaucoup de peine a Nathan car sa ce vois qu'il tiens énormément a elle. Il sais qu'il ne peut pas la retenir même si c'est ce qu'il voudrai faire, mais elle souffre déjà a cause de lui alors comment il pourrait faire une chose pareil.

Lucas : Je suis désolé je t'assure  
Nathan : Je sais oui, mais je ne m'attendait pas a ce qu'elle reparte chez elle  
Lucas : ...  
Nathan : Brooke ne dit rien mais je vois bien que sa lui brise le cœur de la savoir si mal, tout comme Haley d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'ont connait blondie ont a toujours eu le besoin de la protéger, du mal qu'ont pourrait lui faire. Ont l'a vu s'écrouler quand elle a apprit pour sa sœur et Julian, et ont a tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux mais la je sais déjà qu'ont ne pourra rien faire pour elle, j'espère que Derek le pourra c'est tout ce que j'espère

Lucas et Nathan vont continuer de discuter pendant plus d'une heure, avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui en promettant a Lucas de revenir le voir avec de meilleur nouvelle. Pendant ce temps la Brooke ce trouve avec Peyton, et elle a beau tout faire pour sa meilleur amis elle sais déjà que sa douleur et trop forte.

Brooke : Tu es décidé  
Peyton : Oui  
Brooke : Blondie  
Peyton en jouant avec ses doigt : J'ai besoin de faire un break, je vais allé voir Derek il sera me faire allé mieux, enfin j'espère  
Brooke : J'y croie pas mai bon, si sa peut te faire du bien de partir  
Peyton : J'aurai dû t'écoutè je sais  
Brooke en lui prenant la main : Hé non, enfin oui j'aurai préférer que tu ne souffre plus a cause d'un homme, mais ses quelque mois passé avec lui je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse  
Peyton : Je croyais pas possible d'avoir plus mal que lorsque j'ai apprit pour Julian et Sarah  
Brooke : Je suis tellement désolé ma belle, j'aurai tellement voulu que tu ne revive pas ça

Peyton hoche la tête car elle sais que Brooke est sincère avec elle, elle aussi aurait aimais ne plus souffrir a cause d'un homme mais malgré tout ça elle ne regrette absolument rien de ce qu'elle a vécu avec Lui.

Peyton en lui donnant une lettre : Est-ce que tu pourra donné ça a Nathan

Brooke : C'est quoi  
Peyton : C'est pour...  
Brooke : D'accord, tu veut pas qu'ont t'emmène a l'aéroport  
Peyton : Non je n'y arriverai pas Brooke autrement  
Brooke : D'accord

Les filles vont rester toute les deux jusqu'à ce que Haley et Nathan ne vienne ce joindre a eux, et ils vont passé le reste de la journée ensemble en évitant bien évidement de parlé de Lucas, car ils savent que Peyton risque de s'écroulé.

Quand Peyton quitte ses amis pour l'aéroport elle peut voir les filles avec les larmes au yeux tout comme Nathan, et elle s'en veut de leur faire de la peine mais elle se sens incapable de resté en ville et de risqué de tombé sur Lucas.


	6. Scène 05

Peyton ce trouve devant la porte de son frère, et elle heureuse d'enfin le revoir mais elle aurait aimais que ce soit dans de meilleur circonstance. Elle sais déjà qu'a la minute ou il la verra il comprendra que quelque chose ne va pas.

Quand Derek ouvre la porte et qu'il vois sa petite sœur, il a un sourire sur les lèvres car sa fait un moment qu'il la pas vu, mais quand il plonge ses yeux dans les siens il peut y voir énormément de douleur.

Peyton : Salut grand frère  
Derek : Blondie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive  
Peyton en allant dans ses bras : Derek  
Derek en la serrant : Princesse  
Peyton en essayant de retenir ses larmes : Sa fait mal Derek, tellement mal

Derek continue de la serré dans ses bras tout en essayant de gardé sa colère pour lui, car il sais qu'il s'agit d'un chagrin d'amour, il connaît trop bien sa petite sœur, bon sang il aurait préférer ne jamais la revoir avec un chagrin d'amour.

Peyton est littéralement accroché a son t-shirt et elle ne peut pas contenir ses larmes, et en plus elle sais qu'elle va devoir tout raconté a Derek, elle espère seulement qu'il ne sera déçu d'elle quand il sera tout ça.

Derek en l'emmenant au salon : Viens ont va discuter  
Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça  
Derek : Tu es ici chez toi tu le sais non  
Peyton : Oui  
Stiles depuis l'étage : C'est qui Derek  
Derek : Peyton  
Stiles en descendant : Peyton  
Derek : Chagrin d'amour  
Stiles : D'accord

Stiles viens l'embrasser sur la tête avant d'aller a la cuisine lui préparer un bon chocolat chaud, lui aussi déteste voir sa belle-sœur avec autant de chagrin, jamais il n'aurai cru devoir la voir revivre une chose pareil.

Quand il reviens au salon il retrouve Peyton dans les bras de Derek ou elle essaye t'en bien que mal de gardé ses larmes. Déjà quand elle a su pour Sarah et Julian elle était anéantis mais la sa a l'air pire mais il espère sincèrement qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour l'aidé a aller mieux.

Stiles : Tiens  
Peyton : Merci  
Derek : Raconte nous Blondie  
Peyton en levant les épaules : Je suis tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise personne  
Stiles : Ont ne tombe jamais amoureux de la mauvaise personne  
Peyton : C'est mon cas  
Derek : Blondie  
Peyton : Il est fiancé  
Derek : Est-ce que...  
Peyton : Oui, je sais que c'est mal et tout ça mais sa a été plus fort que moi, plus fort que lui... Je savais en commençant a le voir que je me casserai la gueule un jour au l'autre, je ne m'attendait juste pas a ce que sa face si mal, encore plus mal que la dernière fois  
Stiles : Hé  
Peyton : Je savais qu'il été fiancé et lui savais que j'avais quelqu'un, mais sa était plus fort que nous  
Derek : Qu'est-ce qui sais passé  
Peyton : Nathan a fait un dîner pour nous présenté son cousin  
Stiles : Et le cousin en question c'était lui  
Peyton : Oui, et sa fiancé été là et déjà que j'étaie super mal de les voir ensemble elle a dit... Elle a dit..  
Derek : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit  
Peyton en laissant coulé ses larmes : Qu'elle était enceinte  
Derek en lui essuyant ses larmes : Oh princesse  
Peyton en sanglotant : Sa fait mal Derek tellement mal  
Derek en la prenant dans ses bras : Je sais, je sais

Derek continue de la serré dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos, et Stiles viens ce joindre a eux, car bon sang quand Peyton tombe amoureuse ce n'es jamais un petit béguin non sa va bien au delà de sa.

Une fois que ses larmes son séchez Peyton monte dans sa chambre, pendant que Derek appel Brooke pour essayé dans apprendre un peu plus sur ce sale type qui a osez faire du mal a Peyton.

Brooke : Derek  
Derek : Salut Brooke  
Brooke : Elle est arrivai  
Derek : Oui  
Brooke : Elle ta dit  
Derek : Dans les grande ligne  
Brooke : Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus Derek, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a essayé vraiment essayé de ne pas craquer, elle a tenus 6 mois  
Derek : C'est qui ce type  
Brooke : Le cousin de Nathan, ils ont été élever pratiquement ensemble, Nathan en parle comme ci sais son frère et je sais que sa lui fait beaucoup de peine  
Derek : Je ne pourrai rien faire cet fois Brooke  
Brooke : Quoi  
Derek : La dernière fois avec Julian ont pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avais encore foie en l'amour mais la je vois de la résignation, elle y croie plus  
Brooke : Je sais oui  
Derek : Je sais pas ce que je pourrai faire pour elle  
Brooke : Je croie que tu devrai appeler Sarah  
Derek : Sarah  
Brooke : Oui je croie que c'est la seul qui peut comprendre ce que Peyton vis, vu qu'elle a vécu pareil  
Derek : Elle va devenir dingue  
Brooke : Je sais mais je sais aussi que Sarah lui manque  
Derek : D'accord je vais appeler Sarah  
Brooke : Tiens moi au courant surtout, si je peut faire n'importe quoi hésite pas une seconde  
Derek : Compte sur moi Brooke

Une fois raccroché avec Brooke, Derek ce met a tourné en rond pour savoir si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'appeler Sarah, surtout quand il ce rappel de la dernière conversation entre ses deux sœur.

Mais il sais aussi que seul Sarah peut comprendre ce que Peyton est entrain de vivre vu qu'elle a vécu un peut près pareil avec Julian, il espère seulement que Peyton ne va pas péter un câble en la voyant.

Sarah : Derek  
Derek : Salut Sarah  
Sarah : Est-ce que sa va  
Derek : Faut que tu vienne  
Sarah : Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui a  
Derek : C'est Peyton  
Sarah : Peyton  
Derek : Elle viens de nouveau de ce faire briser le cœur et je croie que tu es la mieux placé pour ça  
Sarah : Derek  
Derek : Elle a besoin de toi même si elle dit le contraire  
Sarah : Je suis la dans 10 minutes  
Derek : Merci

A peine 10 minutes plus tard Sarah arrive chez Derek, ont peut voir qu'elle est stresser de revoir sa sœur, mais si son frère croie qu'elle peut aider Peyton alors elle fera tout pour elle. Elle c'est bien que sais rapport avec Peyton ne son plus du tout les même qu'avant, surtout avec ce qu'elle a fait, mais jamais elle n'a voulu faire du mal a sa sœur, elle est juste tombé amoureuse de son fiancé.

Derek lui explique ce qu'il sais et il espère vraiment qu'elle pourra aidé Peyton, quand Sarah monte a l'étage elle s'arrête devant sa porte et respire un bon coup car elle sais déjà que sa sœur ne va pas l'accueillir a bras ouvert.


	7. Scène 06

Peyton est allongé dans son lit, quand elle entend quelqu'un entrer et s'asseoir sur son lit, mais elle est trop fatiguer pour réagir a cette présence, de toute façon elle ce doute bien qu'il s'agit de son frère ou alors de Stiles.

Quand Sarah s'assoie sur le lit elle espère que Peyton ne va pas la rejeter, et en même temps elle s'attend a ce genre de réaction de sa sœur, elle sais a qu'elle point elle a pu la faire souffrir.

Sarah : Peyton  
Peyton : Sarah  
Sarah : Oui  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce que tu veut  
Sarah : Ont ma dit que tu avais besoin de moi  
Peyton : J'ai pas besoin de toi

Peyton ce lève de son lit et ce met a tourner en rond en pestant contre son frère pour avoir appeler Sarah, car c'est la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment.

Sarah : Peyton  
Peyton : ...  
Sarah : Derek ma raconté  
Peyton : Ce n'es pas parce qu'il ta raconté que sa change quelque chose  
Sarah : Tu te retrouve dans ma situation  
Peyton : ...  
Sarah : Tu croie que j'ai sauté sur Julian comme ça, non j'ai lutter Peyton je te promet que j'ai lutter pour chasser tout ses sentiment que j'avais pour lui... Je ne pouvais pas être tomber amoureuse de l'homme de ma sœur, j'ai même prit mets distance avec vous tous pour essayé de plus ressentir ça... Peyton je te promet que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal  
Peyton : Ben tu sais quoi c'est loupé  
Sarah : Je sais oui, je suis désolé  
Peyton : Tu crois qu'un petit désolé peut suffire a effacé ce que tu ma fait  
Sarah : Non bien sur que non  
Peyton : Tu ma trahi Sarah  
Sarah : Je sais  
Peyton : Tu aurait du m'en parlé au lieu d'attendre que je vous surprenne  
Sarah : Je sais  
Peyton : Arrête de répéter ça bon sang  
Sarah : Tu n'es plus en colère pour sa Peyton, mais parce que tu a perdu ton Lucas  
Peyton en la regardant méchamment : Je t'interdit de me parlé de lui  
Sarah : Et pourquoi ça  
Peyton : Parce que tu ne sais rien du tout Sarah, tu ne sais rien sur ce que j'ai vécu avec lui  
Sarah : Il a joué avec toi et tu as perdu  
Peyton en la pointant du doigt : Jamais il n'a jouet avec moi, je peut douté de tout mais certainement pas de lui a mon égare, oui ont n'aurait pas du entamé une histoire alors qu'ont été tout les deux avec quelqu'un, mais tu croie qu'ont c'est sauté dessus comme ça ben non Sarah sa ne c'est pas passé comme ça  
Sarah : Tu as essayer de lutter mais plus tu essayé plus c'était difficile

Sarah connaît parfaitement ce sentiment car elle la ressentis elle même, Peyton viens ce rasseoir sur son lit ou elle essaye temps bien que mal de gardé ses larmes mais ce n'es pas gagné d'avance.

Peyton : Comment tu as fait  
Sarah : Quoi  
Peyton en s'allongeant : Pour pas avoir si mal  
Sarah en s'allongeant a coté d'elle : J'ai eu mal Peyton, pendant de très long mois, je croyais que j'allais crever tellement sa fessait mal  
Peyton en la regardant : ...  
Sarah : Sa va te faire de plus en plus en mal et j'en suis désolé  
Peyton larme au yeux : Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi ce genre de chose  
Sarah : Je suis désolé Peyton tellement désolé  
Peyton en lui prenant la main : Sa fait mal Sarah  
Sara en l'invitant a venir dans ses bras : Viens  
Peyton : Sarah  
Sarah en lui frottant le dos : Je sais  
Peyton en pleurant : J'en peut plus de la douleur Sarah sa fait trop mal

Sarah sais que tout ce qu'elle pourra dire ne changera rien du tout, car elle a était a sa place et rien n'a pu atténuer sa douleur a l'époque et elle sais que sa serra pareil pour sa sœur. Elle continue de serré sa sœur dans ses bras et elle n'arrive pas a retenir ses larmes quand elle entend Peyton pleuré.

Derek ce trouve devant la chambre depuis que Sarah y est entré et il a pu entendre toute leurs conversation, et quand il les entend pleurer toute les deux, il décide d'entrer a son tout et de venir ce couché près d'elle. Les filles vienne tout de suite se collé a lui, et Derek ne peut rien faire d'autre que de les serré dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps là Nathan attend l'arrivé de Lucas a qui il a donné rdv dans un café, afin de lui remettre la lettre de Peyton. Il connaît bien son cousin pour savoir qu'il n'aurai pas eu une liaison si cette même liaison ne voulait pas dire qu'il est tombé amoureux.

Lucas : Salut  
Nathan : Salut, je t'ai prit un café  
Lucas en s'asseyant : Merci  
Nathan : Comment tu va  
Lucas : Sa va et toi  
Nathan : Sa va aussi  
Lucas : Bien  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Ouais  
Nathan : Tu sais que je t'en veut pas  
Lucas : Vraiment  
Nathan : Bien sur, je te connaît et je sais que tu n'a jamais voulu lui faire de mal  
Lucas : Jamais je n'ai voulu ça  
Nathan : Je sais  
Lucas : Tu as de ses nouvelles  
Nathan : Pas vraiment non, Brooke ma dit que son frère avait appeler pour savoir ce qui c'était passé mais elle a pas pu lui dire grand chose vu que Peyton n'en n'avais pas vraiment parlé, elle lui avait juste dit le minimum  
Lucas en hochant la tête : ...  
Nathan : Et toi tu tiens le coup  
Lucas : On fait avec  
Nathan : Lucas ont a toujours était franc l'un avec l'autre  
Lucas : Elle me manque beaucoup  
Nathan : Et je suis sur que tu lui manque aussi  
Lucas en ce frottant le visage : Comment j'en suis arrivé là  
Nathan : Quoi tombé amoureux d'elle  
Lucas : Ouais, enfin je veut dire..  
Nathan en souriant : Que tu est amoureux d'elle mais que tu ne peut pas quitter Lindsay surtout qu'elle est enceinte  
Lucas : Ouais  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas en ce massant la nuque : Si j'avais fait les chose différemment  
Nathan : Je sais, je sais

Nathan ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour lui remonté le moral et encore moins si ont le peut dans ce genre de situation. Nathan sort la lettre de Peyton et la fait glisser jusque Lucas, et il n'a pas besoin de lui dire de qui elle viens.

Lucas la prend tout en appréhendant ce qu'elle contient, et quand il ce met a la lire Nathan peut lui lire toute les émotion de Lucas sur son visage, et bon sang il n'a jamais vu autant d'émotion chez son cousin.

Nathan : Lucas

Lucas lui donne la lettre que Peyton lui a écrit, Nathan ne sais pas si il peut la lire mais quand Lucas lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il la lie, il comprend qu'il veut qu'il sache ce qu'elle lui a dit.

" Lucas ,

Je ne voulait pas parti comme ça, comme une voleuse sans t'expliquer tout. Je rentre chez moi prêt de mon frère, prêt de ma famille et qui sais un jour peut-être j'irai mieux pour revenir.

Je veut que tu sache que je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qui sais passé entre nous, t'avoir rencontré et la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, la douleur et peut-être là mais sa en valait la peine.

Je me souviens de chaque instant qu'ont a passé ensemble, je me souviens de notre rencontre, je me souviens d'avoir prit pour un ange quand je me suis évanouie et je continue de le croire aujourd'hui.

Tu es ange Lucas, tu es une personne sincère et tellement entière alors ne change pas la personne que tu es, reste le même et si sa ne plaît pas a tout le monde alors ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

Je croie que pour la première fois je comprend ce que ma sœur a du vivre, je lui trouve pas d'excuse a ce qu'elle ma fait mais je l'a comprend aujourd'hui car c'est vraiment difficile de ce retenir de faire ce qu'ont a envie de faire.

Enfin voilà, je souhaité te dire au revoir, je te souhaite également beaucoup de bonheur. Tu sera un super papa j'en suis sur, surtout quand je repense a ce que tu as dit a ce petit garçon dans le parc.

Ce qu'ont a vécu était merveilleux Lucas et ça personne ne pourra me le prendre, je chéris chaque moment qu'ont a passé ensemble, chaque souvenir que j'ai avec toi me permettrons de me rappeler que ce n'était pas juste un rêve, que tu était belle et bien la.

Un jour je reviendrai peut-être je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour ça Lucas, j'espère pouvoir me remettre de sa un jour. Ne t'en veut pas Lucas car je savais ce qui risqué d'arrivé et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne regrette absolument rien.

Au revoir Lucas...

Peyton H. "

Nathan n'aurai pas pu imaginer un jour que Peyton puisse comprendre ce que sa sœur lui a fait, mais avec ce qu'elle a vécu avec Lucas elle sais ce que sa fait d'aimer la mauvaise personne.

Nathan relève les yeux sur Lucas qui lui sourie tristement et Nathan connaît ce sourire, et il avait espérez ne plus jamais le voir. Il a énormément de peine que ce soit pour Lucas et Peyton, car c'est triste quand vous voyais deux personnes qui s'aiment mais qu'elle ne peuvent pas être ensemble.


	8. Scène 07

Sa fait un mois que Peyton est revenu a Chicago, et bien qu'elle essaye de faire croire qu'elle va mieux, tout le monde sais très bien qu'elle fait semblant, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre.

Sa tristesse ressort encore plus fort lorsqu'elle croise un couple, ou tout simplement un enfants, car sa la tue de savoir que d'ici peu Lucas sera papa, mais pour ce convaincre qu'elle est mieux sans Lucas elle se dit que de toute façon il n'aurai jamais quitter Lindsay.

Personne ne quitte sa copine pour une fille comme Peyton, et elle le sais très bien car c'est ce qu'elle ce répète depuis toujours, si ont l'écoute tout le monde est beaucoup mieux qu'elle ce qui n'es pas l'avis de son entourage, bien au contraire.

Peyton en regardant une photo d'elle et Lucas : Je t'avais dit que j'allais tombé amoureuse de toi, et j'aurai voulu que tu m'en empêche Lucas, sa fait trop mal de t'aimais  
Derek : Princesse  
Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : Salut  
Derek en s'asseyant a coté d'elle : Hé  
Peyton : Sa va  
Derek en prenant la photo : C'est lui  
Peyton en hochant la tête : Oui  
Derek : Je comprend ce que Brooke ma dit  
Peyton : Quoi !  
Derek : Quand je regarde cette photo, je peut y voir tout tes sentiment et quand je te regarde la y n'y a que de la résignation  
Peyton : Ouais  
Derek : Tu as perdu foie en ça  
Peyton en levant les épaules : ...  
Derek : Si tu n'a plus foie en l'amour en quoi as tu encore foie  
Peyton : En toi  
Derek : Peyton  
Peyton : Sa fait trop mal Derek, l'amour est fait pour faire mal  
Derek : Non Peyton tu te trompe  
Peyton : ...  
Derek : C'est vrai que sa arrive que sa face mal, mais c'est aussi le plus merveilleux des sentiment  
Peyton : Alors pourquoi moi sa me fait toujours souffrir  
Derek : Oh princesse  
Peyton en retenant ses larmes : Pourquoi j'y ai pas le droit moi, pourquoi a chaque fois ont me l'interdit  
Derek : Peyton  
Peyton en retenant plus ses larmes : Pourquoi Derek, pourquoi !  
Derek : Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que tu finira par trouver le bon  
Peyton en secouant la tête : Non, je veut plus Derek je ne le supporterai pas une troisième fois, je peut pas encore encaisser ça, je peut pas  
Derek : Peyton  
Peyton : Non, je ne peut pas et je ne le veut pas  
Derek : Hé  
Peyton en ce réfugiant dans ses bras : Je veut plus avoir mal Derek stp fait que sa s'arrête, par pitié sa fait trop mal

Derek ne sais pas quoi répondre a sa, si seulement il pouvait faire disparaître sa douleur bien sur qu'il le ferait et dans la seconde même mais il en a pas le pouvoir. Peyton s'accroche désespérément a son t-shirt en le suppliant de faire taire sa douleur, et c'est une chose qu'il déteste, il a toujours détester voir ses sœur malheureuse.

Derek en lui caressant les cheveux : Chut  
Peyton : Pitié fait que sa s'arrête, stp fait que sa s'arrête  
Sarah en s'asseyant a coté d'eux : Peyton  
Peyton : Arrêter ça, faite que sa s'arrête  
Sarah en ce collant a eux : Peyton  
Peyton : J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal

Derek ce retrouve avec ses deux petite sœur en larme et il est encore plus mal qu'il y a quelque minute, entendre Peyton le supplier de faire quelque chose et un vrai supplice. Au bout de 30 minutes Peyton va s'endormir dans ses bras a force d'avoir pleurer, quand il regarde Sarah il sais qu'il doit faire quelque chose.

Sarah : Je vais le faire  
Derek : Quoi !  
Sarah : Je vais aller a New-York essayé de comprendre et s'il le faut je lui botte les fesse  
Derek en souriant : Je te reconnaît bien là  
Sarah : Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis désolé  
Derek : De quoi  
Sarah : Pour ce que j'ai fait a Peyton  
Derek : Sarah je t'ai vu lutter et par moment ont ne le peut simplement plus  
Sarah : Oui mais j'ai briser le cœur de ma propre sœur  
Derek : Aujourd'hui elle sais tout ce que tu as du traversé pour essayé de lutter

Ils vont continuer de discuter un moment avant que Derek ne monte sa sœur a l'étage, pendant que Sarah prépare son plan, car bien évidement qu'elle a un plan et pour que ce plan marche beaucoup mieux elle a besoin de Julian et Brooke pour ça.

De son coté Stiles ce trouve dans le bureau et lui aussi doit trouvé quelque chose pour aidé Peyton a allé mieux, et il sais de quoi elle aurait besoin. Elle a besoin de son meilleur ami qui a toujours su la faire sourire quand sa n'allait pas, il ne sais pas s'il pourra revenir mais il l'espère de tout son cœur.

Chase : Allô  
Stiles : Chase  
Chase : Stiles est-ce que tout va bien  
Stiles en ce frottant le visage : Pas vraiment non  
Chase : Peyton  
Stiles : Oui  
Chase : Raconte

Stiles lui raconte tout ce qu'il sais et Chase ce retiens de tout ses force pour ne pas hurlé car bon sang il avait cru que jamais sa meilleur amis ne revivre une chose pareil. Chase ne sais pas si il pourra ce libéré mais il a bien l'intention d'essayé.

Chase : Je vais voir si je peut me libéré  
Stiles : Chase  
Chase : De toute façon j'avais l'intention de rentré, et vivre enfin ma vie avec Brooke  
Stiles : Je te remercie Chase  
Chase : Prend soin d'elle stp, le temps que je me libère  
Stiles : Ont s'occupe d'elle  
Chase : Merci de m'avoir prévenu  
Stiles : Je t'en pris

Stiles espère vraiment qu'il pourra bientôt être la, car il n'es pas sur de pouvoir aidez Peyton comme lui sais si bien le faire, il sais qu'elle ce confit plus facilement a Chase pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance au autre mais avec lui sa a toujours était plus facile.

Quand Derek le rejoint il lui dit qu'il a prévenu Chase et il est rassuré de savoir qu'il va tout faire pour revenir et essayé d'aider sa sœur, et il espère vraiment qu'il le pourra car si lui n'y arrive pas personne ne le pourra.


	9. Scène 08

Quand Sarah arrive a New-York elle ce fait la plus discrète possible, afin que personne ne puisse la reconnaître, et elle ce dirige chez Brooke. Elle sais qu'elle risque de s'en prendre une pour le mal qu'elle a fait a Peyton mais elle a besoin de son aide.

Julian de son coté n'aime pas du tout le plan de Sarah, mais comme elle il sais qu'il doit bien sa a Peyton surtout après le mal qu'il lui a fait. Alors même s'il n'aime le plan il va le faire, même s'il risque de faire démolir.

Sarah : Salut Brooke, et avant que tu m'en colle une je suis là pour Peyton  
Brooke : Qu'est-ce que tu veut Sarah  
Sarah : Ton aide  
Brooke : Puis quoi encore  
Sarah : C'est pour Peyton  
Brooke : Qu'est-ce que tu veut  
Sarah : Je veut tout savoir sur ce Lucas, et sur comment Peyton ce comporté dans sa vie ici  
Brooke : Ne me dit pas que tu va te faire passé pour elle  
Sarah : Si, mais juste pour avoir le plus d'information possible afin que j'aide ma sœur  
Brooke : Je te promet que si tu lui refait du mal ne serait qu'une seul fois je te démoli tu ma comprit  
Sarah : Parfaitement  
Brooke : Entre  
Sarah : Merci

Brooke n'es pas fan de ce plan mais elle sais que s'il elle n'aide pas Sarah, elle va tout faire seul et peut-être faire plus de mal que de bien. Après avoir mis leurs plan a jour, elle ce dirige dans un café que Peyton avant l'habitude d'aller et il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'ont la reconnaisse.

Brooke : Peyton est apprécié ici  
Sarah : Je voie ça oui, hé dit moi  
Brooke : Quoi  
Sarah : Est-ce qu'elle a rompu avec Jake  
Brooke : Oui bien sur  
Sarah : D'accord  
Brooke : Fait gaffe voilà Lucas  
Sarah en soufflant : D'accord  
Brooke : Faut que tu sois joyeux, ne lui montre pas l'état de Peyton  
Sarah : Compte sur moi  
Lucas : Brooke  
Brooke : Lucas

Quand Lucas ce retourne vers Sarah, il a l'impression que son cœur va lâcher tellement il bas fort, quand il plonge dans ses yeux quelque chose le dérange mais il ne sais pas quoi, il a juste l'impression que ce n'es pas Peyton qu'il a sous les yeux.

Lucas : Pey...  
Sarah : Lucas tiens sa fait longtemps  
Lucas : Je savais pas que tu été en ville  
Sarah en souriant : Pourquoi tu l'aurai su  
Lucas : Pour rien  
Sarah : Alors comment vont ta femme et ton bébé  
Lucas : Fiancé  
Sarah : Pardon  
Lucas : C'est pas ma femme, c'est ma fiancé  
Sarah : Oh désoler je croyais que vous étiez marié depuis  
Lucas : Non... Tu es différente  
Sarah : Ah bon  
Lucas : Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te trouve différente  
Sarah : Oh tu sais ce que c'est, quand ont trouve l'amour tout va beaucoup mieux  
Brooke : En parlant d'amour  
Sarah : Quoi  
Brooke en fessant un signe de la tête : Julian et là  
Sarah en ce retournant : Ah ben enfin

Sarah ce lève et part rejoindre Julian et l'embrasse très amoureusement ce qui n'es pas bien compliquer pour elle. Brooke quant a elle, elle n'a pas quitter Lucas des yeux et quand il les a vu s'embrasser de cet manière il a eu comme un mouvement de recul et elle a comprit que lui aussi aime Peyton.

Lucas ne peut pas détacher ses yeux d'eux, car bon sang voir Peyton embrasser un homme devant lui, sa lui fait un mal de chien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, aller lui péter la gueule ce n'es pas l'envie qui lui manque.

Sarah : Je te présente Lucas  
Julian : Salut je suis Julian  
Lucas les dents serrer : Salut  
Sarah : Ont s'assoie  
Julian : Bien sur ma puce  
Lucas : Est-ce que c'est le même Julian  
Sarah : Oui, ont a décider de ce redonner une chance, et l'amour et revenu alors c'est tout ce qui compte  
Lucas : Je vois  
Sarah : Je sais tout ce que j'ai pu dire mais voilà il y a des chose qui ne s'explique pas  
Brooke : Julian tu m'accompagne  
Julian : Bien sur

Julian ce baisse sur Sarah pour lui donner un tendre baiser et sa rend Lucas complètement dingue, elle a décidé de le rendre dingue ou quoi, parce que c'est clairement ce qui est entrain de ce passé.

Lucas : Comment tu as pu lui pardonné  
Sarah : J'en sais rien  
Lucas : Il va te faire souffrir a nouveau  
Sarah en levant les épaule : Qu'elle importance  
Lucas : Je ne te reconnaît vraiment plus là  
Sarah : Notre aventure ma ouvert les yeux  
Lucas : Aventure  
Sarah : Liaison si tu préfère ou appel sa comme tu veut... J'étaie anéantis Lucas la douleur était tellement intense que j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer... Tu aurai du entendre les hurlement que je poussait la nuit... Tout sa a cause de toi... Je t'avais dit que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi, et tu ma répondu...  
Lucas : Est-ce que sa serait si grave  
Sarah : Et c'est le cas Lucas, être tombé amoureuse de toi ma presque tuer  
Lucas : Je suis désoler je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Sarah : Non tu voulait juste passé du bon temps, et moi comme une conne je n'ai pas dit non  
Lucas : Peyton tu sais que c'est pas vrai  
Sarah : Bien sur que c'est vrai Lucas, mais ta chère fiancé a toujours était beaucoup plus importe que moi  
Lucas : Peyton  
Sarah : Il te fallait un passe temps et j'étaie là, mais comme ta chère fiancé et enceinte tu n'a plus besoin de moi  
Lucas : Je voulait la quitter pour toi Peyton, car bordel je suis tomber amoureux de toi

Oh bon sang Sarah ne s'étaie pas attendu a sa, elle le regarde avant de ce lever et de partir a toute vitesse, car elle a vraiment cru que Lucas avait joué avec sa sœur mais de tout évidence non et sa ce vois dans ses yeux.

Quand Lucas la vois partir a toute vitesse, il ce passe un main dans les cheveux avant de quitté le café a son tour, car peut-être qu'il n'aurai pas lui dire de cette façon mais de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait joué avec elle il ne la pas supporté.

Quand Brooke et Julian revienne plus personne ne ce trouve a la table, ils ce mettent en route pour chez Brooke ou ils savent qu'ils vont retrouver Sarah, et effectivement Sarah et bien la mais vu son regard ont peut déjà voir qu'ils ne vont pas aimais ce qui c'est passé.


	10. Scène 09

Une semaine que Lucas a parlé a Peyton ou plutôt a Sarah, et depuis il ne cesse de broyer du noir, car sa lui fait un mal de chien de voir Peyton avec ce Julian de malheur, et surtout il n'en reviens pas de tout ce qu'il pense avoir dit a Peyton.

Alors qu'il passe par le café, afin d'avoir sa dose de café pour tenir la journée il tombe sur Peyton ou plutôt Sarah, mais sa il ne le sais pas, pas encore du moins car Sarah a l'intention de tout lui dire.

Sarah : Salut  
Lucas : Salut  
Sarah : Tu as un moment j'aimerai te parlé  
Lucas : Bien sur  
Sarah : Ont peut aller dans le parc  
Lucas : D'accord

Tout les deux ce dirige vers le parc avec cet appréhension qui leurs bouffe les entaille, Lucas lui parce qu'il n'es pas sur de vouloir savoir ce que Peyton pourrait bien lui dire, et Sarah espère seulement qu'il comprendra pourquoi elle a fait sa.

Lucas : Je te préférer en blonde  
Sarah : Pardon  
Lucas : Le brun ne te va pas t'en que sa  
Sarah : ...  
Lucas : Désoler, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es une autre personne, et pas la Peyton dont je me souviens  
Sarah : Et tu as raison, je ne suis pas Peyton  
Lucas : Pardon  
Sarah en s'asseyant sur un banc : Je suis pas Peyton mais Sarah, je suis sa sœur  
Lucas : Tu es Sarah  
Sarah : Oui  
Lucas : Pourquoi  
Sarah : Je voulait voir l'homme pour qui ma sœur et entrain de perdre la tête  
Lucas : ...  
Sarah : Tout ce que je t'ai dit a propos de ses hurlement et que sa a failli la tuer et vrai, je n'ai presque rien inventais a part pour Julian... Elle est folle de chagrin, et c'est triste de ce dire qu'ont c'est réconcilier a cause de son chagrin  
Lucas : Je sais que je vais s'en doute me répéter mais je suis désolé  
Sarah : Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire  
Lucas : Quoi comment ça  
Sarah : Jamais je n'ai vu Peyton dans cet état, même quand elle a su que Julian l'a trompé avec moi... Elle avait toujours cet espoir dans les yeux, mais la y n'y a plus rien... Elle ne cesse de faire des cauchemars, ou a supplié Derek pour qu'il face taire sa douleur, qu'elle ne veut plus ressentir tout ça  
Lucas : Je sais ce que c'est... Moi même j'ai l'impression qu'ont m'arrache le cœur a chaque fois que je pense a elle... Mais je ne peut pas quitter Lindsay alors qu'elle est enceinte  
Sarah : Tu avais l'intention de la quitté  
Lucas : Oui je devait faire sa le lendemain du dîner chez Nathan, et tout c'est casser la gueule... Jamais je n'ai jouer avec Peyton.. Elle la plus belle rencontre que j'ai fait, et malgré tout je referait exactement pareil c'est a dire tomber amoureux d'elle car c'est la meilleur chose qui aurai pu m'arriver  
Sarah : Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle, je ne sais pas comment apaiser son cœur, comment faire pour qu'elle sourie a nouveau, qu'elle est de nouveau foie en l'amour, comment je suis sensé faire pour qu'elle n'abandonne pas tout, car je sais qu'elle est prête a tout plaquer

Lucas aimerai avoir les réponse a toute ses question aussi bien pour Peyton que pour lui mais il ne l'ai a pas, il en a aucune. Alors qu'il est entrain de ce battre avec lui même Sarah lui prend la main comme pour lui dire qu'elle a comprit.

C'est a ce moment là que Lindsay fait son apparition et elle n'a pas l'air du tout ravie de voir Lucas main dans la main avec cet garce de Peyton. Si Lucas croie qu'elle a pu croire tout les mensonge qui lui a dit lors de ses absence c'est qu'il ne la connaît pas.

Lindsay : Lucas  
Lucas : Lindsay qu'est ce que tu fait ici  
Lindsay : Je pourrait te posé la même question  
Lucas : Ont discute  
Lindsay : Et je peut savoir de quoi  
Lucas : Non tu peut pas  
Lindsay en regardant Sarah : Je croyais que tu été rentré a Chicago  
Sarah : Ben comme tu peut le voir je suis revenus  
Lucas : Comment tu savais qu'elle était a Chicago  
Lindsay : Euh tu as du me le dire  
Lucas : Non  
Lindsay : Ben alors j'ai entendu Nathan te le dire  
Lucas : Quand je vois Nathan tu n'es pas là, alors comment tu le sais  
Lindsay : Oh je suis pas stupide Lucas  
Lucas : Quoi  
Lindsay : Tu croie que je savais pas que tu avais une liaison avec elle  
Lucas : Pardon  
Lindsay : Je n'ai pas avaler tes sois disant réunion de dernière minute  
Lucas : Quoi  
Lindsay : Je t'ai vu la bécoter, tu ma dégoutté  
Lucas : Tu ma suivie  
Lindsay : Oui je t'ai suivie et j'ai bien fait, autrement tu aurai continué comme ça encore et encore  
Lucas : Non ce n'es pas ce que j'avais l'intention de faire  
Lindsay : Oui je sais tu avais l'intention de me quitter, pourquoi tu croie que j'ai arrêter ma pilule  
Lucas : Tu la fait exprès  
Lindsay : Oui je savais que tu la quitterai, que tu ne m'abandonnerai pas en me sachant enceinte  
Lucas : Tu sais quoi c'est vrai je ne t'aurai pas quitter en te sachant enceinte, mais tu peut être sur qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui la chambre d'ami sera ma chambre

Lucas n'ajoute rien de plus et la plante là, car bon sang il sais fait avoir comme un bleue il n'a rien vu du tout de ce que Lindsay préparer, et que Peyton souffre a cause de son inattention.

Sarah n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle viens d'entendre, elle est complètement malade cette Lindsay pour avoir fait un truc pareil. Sarah ce met a sourire quand elle repense au mot de Lucas et ce sourire ne plaît pas du tout a Lindsay.

Lindsay : Je peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire  
Sarah : Toi enfaîte  
Lindsay : Quoi  
Sarah : Tu as fait sa pour qu'il reste avec toi, mais s'il reste c'est juste par pitié... Avec moi il serait rester parce qu'il m'aime ce qui n'es pas ton cas espèce de salle mégère  
Lindsay : Ouais mais moi je gagne  
Sarah : Tu gagne  
Lindsay : Je l'ai récupérait ce qui n'es pas ton cas  
Sarah : Lucas n'es pas un trophée  
Lindsay : Si tu le dit  
Sarah : Tu as peut-être réussi a ce qu'il reste avec toi, mais il reste pour de mauvaise raison et franchement j'aimerai pas être a ta place, car je préfère me retrouver seul plutôt qu'avec un homme qui reste pour de mauvaise raison. Moi il m'aurai choisi parce qu'il m'aime et si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de tombé enceinte il serait avec moi et uniquement par amour et non pas obligation, sur ceux longue vie a toi

Sarah sais très bien que ce n'es pas bien ce qu'elle viens de lui dire, mais oh elle a fait souffrir sa sœur alors tout les coups son permis. Sarah rentre chez Brooke et elle lui explique ce qu'elle viens d'apprendre et Brooke n'en reviens pas.

Quand Nathan apprend la nouvelle lui non plus n'en reviens pas, mais qu'elle genre de personne peut faire un truc pareil. Certes elle dit qu'elle a fait sa par amour, ben justement si elle l'aime comme elle le prêtent elle aurait du le laisser faire un choix et non lui en imposé un.


	11. Scène 10

Quand Stiles rentre chez lui c'est étrangement calme ce qui signifie que Derek n'es pas encore rentré, il fait le tour de la maison pour voir si Peyton et là. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entend quelqu'un entrain de vomir, quand il ouvre la porte de la salle bain il trouve Peyton au-dessus de la cuvette.

Quand elle relève les yeux elle tombe sur Stiles et elle sait déjà qu'il a dû comprendre mais elle espère qu'il ne dira rien à personne car elle n'est pas prête à faire face à leurs questions, elle n'est même pas sûr d'être prête à être maman.

Stiles : Combien  
Peyton en s'asseyant : 2 mois et demi  
Stiles : Je vois  
Peyton : Ne dit rien à Derek  
Stiles : Il va finir par s'en rendre compte  
Peyton : Pas si je ne le garde pas  
Stiles : Peyton  
Peyton : Tu me vois avec... avec  
Stiles : Un bébé  
Peyton : Je n'aurai jamais du tombé enceinte, c'est juste une putain de connerie  
Stiles : Peyton  
Peyton : Je ne peux pas le gardé Stiles  
Stiles : Pourquoi pas  
Peyton : Parce que je n'y arriverai pas  
Stiles : Tu n'es pas seul Peyton, nous sommes tous là  
Peyton en baissant les yeux : Ouais mais pas lui  
Stiles : Hé  
Peyton en ce rinçant la bouche : Lui est avec elle  
Stiles : Dit lui  
Peyton : Hors de question  
Stiles : Pourquoi  
Peyton : Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne seulement parce que je suis enceinte, je ne veux pas être avec lui pour ça

Stiles peut très bien la comprendre, elle veut qu'il veut d'elle est pas uniquement parce qu'elle est enceinte. Stiles lui attrape la main et l'emmène à la cuisine ou il lui prépare quelque chose à manger tout en discutant.

Quand Derek rentre à son tour il est étonné d'entendre le rire de Peyton, quand il arrive à la cuisine il peut la voir en plein rire avec Stiles, et quand il croise son regard il sait qu'il ne va pas aimais.

Stiles : Derek  
Derek : Salut  
Peyton en souriant : Derek  
Derek : Stiles qu'est-ce que tu as fait  
Stiles : Moi rien tu me connaît  
Derek : Ouais justement  
Stiles : Je lui est juste raconté comment tu avais flipper de rencontré mon père  
Derek : Je vois  
Peyton : Pourquoi tu avais si peur  
Derek : Son père et shérif, et je lui prenez son fils  
Stiles : Je croie qu'il n'attendais que ça  
Peyton en souriant tristement : Vous en avait de la chance  
Derek en avançant : Peyton  
Peyton : Sa va je me suis faite une raison, ou j'essaye encore de mis faire mais ça va  
Derek en l'embrassant sur la tête : Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà  
Stiles : Ben c'est évident qu'il regrette  
Sarah : C'est une perle  
Peyton : Sarah tu es rentré  
Sarah : Oui j'avais pas la tête au boulot  
Derek en tendant sa main : Approche  
Sarah en prenant sa main : Derek  
Derek en les serrant dans ses bras : Ça me fait du bien de vous avoir toute les deux  
Peyton : A moi aussi sa ma manquer  
Sarah : Moi encore plus

Ils vont passer le restant de la journée tous les quatre, quand Peyton s'en la fatigue la prendre elle souhaite bonne nuit aux autre et part ce couché, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle trouve vite son sommeil.

Maintenant que Peyton et couché Derek va pouvoir poser toute les questions qu'il se pose, et savoir ce qui s'est passé à New-York et savoir ce qu'elle a trouvé sur ce saleté de Lucas qui fait souffrir sa petite sœur.

Sarah : C'est quelqu'un de bien  
Derek : Sarah  
Sarah : Je sais moi aussi je le voyais comme un sale type qui a joué avec notre sœur mais je croie qu'il n'a jamais été aussi sincère  
Derek : Permet moi d'en douter  
Sarah : Il avait l'intention de quitter sa copine pour Peyton, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle est enceinte  
Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu caches  
Sarah : Sa copine savez que Lucas et Peyton avait une liaison alors elle a fait exprès de tombé enceinte en sachant qu'il ne l'aurai pas quitter  
Derek : Sale garce  
Sarah : Il aime vraiment Peyton, je t'assure mais il n'a pas pu abandonner l'autre greluche alors qu'elle porte son bébé  
Stiles : Je croie que tu aurai fait pareil Derek  
Derek : Ouais sans doute mais sais ma petite sœur  
Stiles : Je sais  
Sarah en ce calant dans les bras de Derek : Derek  
Derek en la serrant : Hum  
Sarah : Tu croie qu'elle ira mieux un jour  
Derek : Pas t'en qu'elle ne l'aura pas retrouver  
Sarah : Hum

Derek comme Sarah ont très peur que Peyton ne se remette jamais de cette blessure, mais ils ce promette de tout faire ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour qu'elle aille mieux un jours, que la douleur devienne moi forte.

Stiles de son côté aurait aimais leurs dire ce qu'il a appris mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas trahir la confiance de Peyton, elle a trop été trahis par le passé pour que lui aussi face parti des personne qui l'on trahi.

Une fois Sarah parti, les garçons se retrouve seuls et il en profite pour parler de leur projet qu'ils ont mis pas mal de côté depuis un certain temps. Ils ont beaucoup parlé d'adopté un enfant mais ce projet a été mis de côté pour ce consacré à leur carrière mais plus le temps passent plus ils en ont envie.


	12. Scène 11

A la surprise de tout le monde Derek à super bien prit la nouvelle pour la grossesse de Peyton, aujourd'hui elle entame son quatrième mois de grossesse avec une surprise de taille, puisqu'elle attend des jumeaux.

Elle ne sait pas de qu'elle sexe ils seront car elle ne veut pas le savoir, elle préfère avoir la surprise. Ce qui l'enchante c'est de voir tout le monde être au petit soin pour elle, et elle aime beaucoup ça.

Bien sûr elle aurait aimais que Lucas vie tout ça avec elle, mais elle ne lui a toujours pas dit, elle ne veut pas priver un enfant de son père même si c'est ce qu'elle fait avec les siens.

Elle a demandé à son entourage de ne pas parler de Lucas, pas qu'elle l'a oublié ou même qu'elle ne l'aime plus bien au contraire, mais la douleur et encore trop intense pour ça.

Derek en entrant dans la cuisine : Non mais ça va pas  
Peyton en sursautant : Mais tu dingue tu m'a fait peur  
Derek : Mais ça va pas de monté comme sa sur une chaise  
Peyton : Je n'arrivai pas a attrapé ce paquet de gâteau  
Derek en l'attrapant : Tu n'aurai pas pu le demandé non  
Peyton : Ben je voulais pas t'ennuyer  
Derek : Princesse quand va tu comprendre que tu ne m'ennuie pas  
Peyton en mangeant un gâteau : J'ai l'impression que tu te retiens d'être toi  
Derek : Quoi  
Peyton : Avec Stiles  
Derek : Princesse tout va bien avec Stiles, c'est vrai qu'on est pas vraiment tactile devant toi mais nous le sommes dans notre intimité  
Peyton : C'est vrai  
Derek : Bien sûr que c'est vrai  
Peyton : Je croyais que vous aviez perdu tout ça à cause de moi  
Derek : Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas  
Peyton : Tu le promet  
Derek : Je te le promet  
Sarah : C'est nous  
Derek : Dans la cuisine

Quand Sarah entre dans la cuisine avec Stiles, elle montre tous ses paquet a sa sœur et son frère qui sont complètement dépité face à tous les achat qu'ils arrête pas d'acheter, si ça continue comme ça il n'y aura que ça a la maison.

Peyton : Ah non pas encore  
Sarah : Quoi pas encore  
Peyton : Tout ça Sarah, j'ai plus de place a force  
Sarah en sortant un body : Mais regarde-moi sa  
Peyton en lisant : Les princesse a sa tata  
Derek : Tu as l'air sur que c'est des fille  
Sarah : Ben oui, regarde nous ai bien des filles  
Derek : Sa veut rien dire  
Sarah : Si sa veut tout dire, puis si c'est des garçon ils vont être aussi grincheux que toi  
Derek : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grincheux  
Sarah : Oui qu'il m'aime à la folie  
Stiles : Regarde ça Peyton  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous  
Stiles : Mais quoi regarde comment c'est mimi  
Peyton : Derek aide moi  
Derek : C'est perdu d'avance, regarde le  
Peyton larme au yeux : Ouais  
Sarah en s'avançant : Hé  
Peyton : Ce n'est rien ce son toute ses hormones  
Sarah en posant sa main sur son ventre : Faut pas faire pleurer maman

Derek viens l'embrasser sur la tête avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, et il est agréablement surpris en voyant Brooke et Haley, car bien que Peyton ne le dit pas il sait qu'elle leurs manque.

C'est dans le silence que Derek les emmène jusqu'à la cuisine, et quand Peyton les vois là elle ne peut définitivement pas garder ses larmes, car bon sang qu'elles ont pu lui manquer.

Brooke et Haley en la prenant dans leur bras : Salut  
Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : Salut  
Haley : Tu nous manquer trop alors nous voilà  
Peyton : Vous me manquiez aussi les filles  
Sarah : Salut les filles  
Haley : Sarah  
Brooke : Sale garce  
Sarah : Ah il m'avais manquer ce surnom  
Brooke : Ben attend toi à l'entendre souvent  
Sarah : J'en attendais pas moins de toi  
Peyton : Les filles svp  
Brooke : D'accord, mais pas pour longtemps  
Haley : Regarde toi ma belle  
Peyton en fessant un petit sourire : Je suis énorme je sais  
Haley : Non tu es magnifique  
Peyton : Je suis pas magnifique, je suis toute bouffie  
Brooke : Miss Hale le retour  
Peyton : Hé  
Brooke : Mais je dois avouer que ça m'avais manqué de ne pas t'entendre t'autocritiquer

Pendant que les filles continue de discuter Stiles et Derek font des aller-retour de la tête entre chaque fille, et ça fait un bien fou de voir Peyton être enfin elle-même. Stiles viens ce collé à son homme en lui fessant un signe de tête pour les laisser entrer filles.

Les filles sont tellement absorbé qu'elle ne remarque même pas le départ des garçons, malgré que Peyton est demandé à ce qu'on ne lui parle pas de Lucas elle espère quand même que Brooke et Haley la face, car sa deviens de plus en plus dure.


	13. Scène 12

Lindsay a tout essayer pour faire remarché son couple avec Lucas, mais il y a comme un faussé entre eux maintenant. Elle a tout fait pourtant pour le reconquérir, bien sûr il y avait d'autre moyen que lui apprendre qu'il allait être papa, mais même ça, sa n'a pas marché.

Bien sûr il est resté mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la regarde comme au début de leur relation, mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis très longtemps maintenant.

Elle arrive même à envier Peyton, car malgré leurs séparation elle voie bien a qu'elle point il est encore accroché à elle, combien de fois elle la vue rêvasser, combien de fois par jour il regarde son téléphone afin de voir si elle ne l'a pas appelé ou envoyé un SMS.

Lindsay en frappant à la porte de son bureau : Lucas  
Lucas : Quoi  
Lindsay : Faut que je te parle  
Lucas : Et de quoi au juste  
Lindsay : De beaucoup de chose  
Lucas : Ben va y

Lucas ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être agressive, il sait bien que ce n'est pas la solution, mais en perdant Peyton c'est comme si il avait perdu un bout de lui-même et sa fait un mal de chien bon sang.

Lucas : Bon alors  
Lindsay : Je t'ai réservé un vol  
Lucas : Pardon  
Lindsay : Oui, pour Chicago  
Lucas : Chicago  
Lindsay : Oui  
Lucas : Que veut tu que j'aille faire à Chicago  
Lindsay : La récupérait  
Lucas : Pardon  
Lindsay : Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer Lucas et après tu pourras partir  
Lucas : Ben va y  
Lindsay : Quand tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi, j'ai cru que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et je t'ai suivie, mais tu passé tout ton temps à bosser alors je me suis dit que je me fessait des idées... Puis les mois ont passé et tu étais toujours distant avec moi, et j'ai rencontré un homme, au début il ne ce passé rien entre nous... Je t'ai vu sourire de nouveau, mais également t'absentai plus souvent, alors je t'ai suivie à nouveau et c'est là que je t'ai vu avec elle, et j'étais tellement en colère qu'il fallait que je me venge, et ma vengeance devait être aussi douloureuse pour toi qu'elle l'a été pour moi... Alors j'ai couché avec cet homme... Et je suis tombé enceinte, mais je t'ai entendu parler avec ta mère au téléphone et tu lui disais que tu allais me quitter pour elle, et je suis devenus folle... Alors je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte de toi  
Lucas : Tu es en train de me dire que...  
Lindsay : Oui je ne suis pas enceinte de toi  
Lucas en se passant la main sur le visage : Oh bon sang  
Lindsay : Je sais Lucas, je croyais qu'on réussirai à recoller les morceaux tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire et c'est pire qu'avant et je n'ai plus la force de te retenir ici  
Lucas : Et tu croie quoi Lindsay, que je vais aller à Chicago pour retrouver Peyton, mais il est trop tard pour ça, parce que je l'ai perdu le jour où tu as dit que tu étais enceinte  
Lindsay : Lucas  
Lucas en sortant de son bureau : Je passerai récupérait met affaire dans la semaine, je te laisse l'appartement, tu en aura plus besoin que moi  
Lindsay : Je suis désolé  
Lucas : Un désolé ne suffira pas Lindsay, sur ceux bonne chance à toi

Lucas n'ajoute rien de plus et quitte l'appartement, il n'en reviens pas de tout ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, et il est dans une colère pas possible. C'est chez Nathan qu'il se dirige, et quand celui-ci le vois sur le pas de sa porte, il sent déjà que quelque chose de va pas.

Nathan le fait entré dans le salon et part leurs cherché une bière, ils s'installent tous les deux sur le canapé sans rien dire, car Nathan sais que si Lucas a besoin de parler il le fera de lui-même.

Lucas en jouant avec sa bière : Haley n'es pas là  
Nathan : A Chicago avec Brooke  
Lucas : Hum  
Nathan : Bon si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici  
Lucas : Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon cousin  
Nathan : Si mais la tu fais ta tronche du mec qui a fait une connerie

Lucas sourie avant de lui expliquer tout ce que Lindsay lui as dit et lui non plus n'en reviens pas de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire. Et quand Lucas lui parle de Peyton, Nathan ne s'est pas quoi lui dire, car il ne sait vraiment pas qu'elle réaction elle pourrait avoir.

Nathan : Tu devrais essayer quand même  
Lucas : Ouais bien sur je me pointe et je lui dis que maintenant je peux être avec elle  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Je ne la connais peut-être pas autant que toi mais je la connais quand même  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Comme si elle va vouloir encore de moi...  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Elle ce dira toujours que je ne l'ai pas choisis elle...  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Puis elle mérite bien mieux qu'un type comme moi...  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Qui n'a même pas étaie fichu de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle...  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Elle va plutôt m'en foutre une ouais  
Nathan presque en criant : Scott !  
Lucas : Quoi !  
Nathan : Non mais tu vas me laisser en placé une quand  
Lucas : Désolé  
Nathan : Tu vas te bouger le cul Scott, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas faire pour la récupérait mais tu vas le faire, ou je te promet que je te botte les fesse  
Lucas : Ouais comme si tu me fessait peur  
Nathan en le tapant sur l'épaule : Prend ton courage à deux mains et récupère la, si vraiment tu l'aime

Lucas lui lance un regard meurtrier et Nathan sourie car il sait qu'il vient de frapper dans le mile, Lucas ne sais pas du tout comment il va pouvoir faire ça, il ne peut pas simplement ce pointé et espérez qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras.

Non il lui faut un plan pour la reconquérir, et peut-être que Sarah pourrait l'aider pour ça, depuis leurs dernière conversation il la harcèle littéralement pour avoir des nouvelle de Peyton, mais elle lui dit toujours la même chose " Elle s'accroche " Alors au risque de se faire broyer le cœur il doit essayer de la récupéré.


	14. Scène 13

Depuis une semaine Sarah discute avec Lucas afin qu'il puisse la récupérait, elle ne sait pas du tout qu'elle va être la réaction de sa sœur, mais elle en a marre de la voir malheureuse.

Et pour que tout soit parfait elle a envoyé les garçons au restaurant en leur disant qu'elle s'occupe de Peyton, en attendant elle se trouve avec sa sœur et rien qu'en la regardant elle peut voir toute sa peine.

Peyton : Sarah  
Sarah : Oui  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce que tu caches  
Sarah : Rien pourquoi  
Peyton : Pourquoi tu as envoyé Stiles et Derek dîner dehors  
Sarah : J'avais envie de passé un moment juste avec toi  
Peyton en posant sa tête sur son épaule : Hum  
Sarah en lui prenant la main : Dit moi  
Peyton : Il me manque  
Sarah : Peyton  
Peyton : Quoi j'y peut rien  
Sarah : Non ce n'est pas ça  
Peyton : Ben quoi alors  
Sarah : Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais rien te caché  
Peyton : Oui tu me la déjà dit  
Sarah : Lucas m'a appeler  
Peyton : Pardon  
Sarah : Avant que tu ne te met en colère laisse-moi tout te raconté  
Peyton : Je t'écoute

Sarah explique tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis que Peyton et revenu à Chicago, et tantôt elle souris, tantôt elle a l'air en colère. Sarah c'était promis de ne plus jamais lui mentir car sa a eu beaucoup de répercutions dans le passé et elle ne veut pas à nouveau perdre sa sœur.

Sarah : Je suis désoler je voulais juste comprendre  
Peyton : Il ta confondu avec moi  
Sarah : Pas vraiment non, dès l'instant où il m'a vu il m'a dit que j'étais différente  
Peyton : C'est vrai  
Sarah : Oui, et c'est bien la première fois qu'on arrive à nous différenciez  
Peyton : Ce n'est pas pareil  
Sarah : Ouais  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait  
Sarah : Il est à Chicago  
Peyton en se levant : Quoi !  
Sarah : Peyton  
Peyton : Je ne peux pas je ne suis pas prête  
Sarah : Tu ne cesses de réclamer après lui  
Peyton : Oui je sais mais quand il va me voir il va me haïr  
Sarah : Quoi n'importe quoi  
Peyton en entendant frapper : Sarah  
Sarah : Je vais ouvrir, toi tu te mets sous la couverture afin qu'il ne voie pas ton ventre  
Peyton en paniquant : Et si...  
Sarah : Vous avait besoin de discuter, pour les bébés tu lui diras plus tard

Sarah ne lui laisse rien dire de plus et l'aide à s'asseoir dans le canapé et à se couvrir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas de l'avis de sa sœur, elle préfère qu'ils ce parle avant qu'il ne voie qu'elle est enceinte.

Sarah : Salut  
Lucas : Salut  
Sarah : Je viens juste de la prévenir que tu été à Chicago  
Lucas : Je vois  
Sarah : Entre  
Lucas : Merci  
Sarah : Tout droit pour le salon

Lucas suis Sarah, car malgré tout il est mort de peur qu'il soit trop tard pour pouvoir la récupérait un jour. Il sait bien qu'elle ne va pas lui sauté dans les bras comme ça, qu'il va devoir faire ses preuves s'il veut la récupérait.

Quand Peyton le vois entré dans le salon elle retient sa respiration et ne peut pas s'empêcher de ce tordre les doigts. Et si, il était venu pour qu'elle rentre à New-York prêt de ses amis, non elle en sera incapable pour le moment.

Lucas : Salut  
Peyton : Sa... Salut  
Sarah : Je vais aller nous préparer du café

Lucas ne peut pas détacher son regard de Peyton car bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui manquer, quand il la regarde il peut voir dans ses yeux qu'elle souffre à cause de lui et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ce traiter de tous les noms pour ça.

Peyton en jouant avec ses doigt : Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici  
Lucas : Ta sœur ne ta rien dit  
Peyton : Juste qu'elle a était à New-York et qu'elle c'était faite passé pour moi  
Lucas : Des que je l'ai vu j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas et ça n'a rien avoir avec sa couleur de cheveux  
Peyton : Elle a commencé à ce les teindre car personne n'arrivait à nous différencier, alors comment tu as pu savoir  
Lucas : Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même mais je savais  
Peyton en hochant la tête : Hum

Peyton et de plus en plus mal alaise face au regard de Lucas, car bon sang s'il continue comme ça elle ne répondra plus de rien et elle va lui sauter dessus comme une folle furieuse.

Lucas : Lindsay...  
Peyton : Je ne veux pas savoir  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lucas, je ne suis pas encore prête à revenir à New-York et je ne sais même pas si je le serait un jour  
Lucas : Je ne suis plus avec Lindsay  
Peyton : Et alors tu es venus ici pour reprendre la ou ont c'est arrêter  
Lucas : Non je sais que je t'ai bléser bien pire que Julian  
Peyton dans un murmure : Ta pas idée  
Lucas : Peyton je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai que jamais de ma vie je n'ai voulu te blesser  
Peyton : Peut-être mais c'est ce que tu as fait  
Lucas : Je sais oui, et je suis désoler  
Peyton en levant les épaules : ...

Lucas vois bien qu'un énorme fossé les sépare maintenant, et il ne sait même pas si elle aura un jour de nouveau confiance en lui, et encore moins si elle éprouve encore quelque chose pour lui.

Peyton en jouant avec ses doigts : Quand je suis arrivé chez mon frère, la première chose qu'il m'a dit c'est ' Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ' Et quand je lui ai raconté j'ai pu voir qu'il était déçu pour avoir eu une liaison avec un homme prit, mais après il a compris... Les nuit son terrible ils sont plein de cauchemar et je me mets à hurler comme une vrai folle... La douleur et insupportable  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : J'ai cru mourir, et parfois sa m'arrive encore de me dire que cette blessure ne guérira jamais... Même quand j'ai appris pour Sarah et Julian ce n'était pas aussi douloureux  
Lucas : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis désolé, jamais je n'ai voulu que ça se passe de cet façon, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de moi  
Peyton : Ouais  
Lucas en lui tendant une lettre : Tu n'as qu'à lire ceci, car je sais que tu ne m'écoutera pas pour le moment et que tu es encore sous le choc de me voir la  
Peyton en la prenant : Comment...  
Lucas : Je ne te connais peut-être pas autant que tes amis ou ta famille mais je te connais quand même, peut-être pas de la même manière non plus mais je sais de qui je suis tombé amoureux

Lucas n'ajoute rien de plus et viens l'embrasser sur le front avant de quitter la maison, quand a Peyton elle est resté figé sur place quand il a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, quand elle réagit enfin elle peut entendre la porte ce fermé.

Quand Sarah reviens dans le salon Peyton a les yeux rivé sur la lettre que Lucas lui a remis, elle attrape la main de Sarah avant de ce lancé dans sa lecture bien que sa lui fou une trouille pas possible.

" Peyton,

Avant toute chose je tiens à te présenter mes excuse pour tout le chagrin que je te procure, ça n'a jamais était dans met intention bien au contraire.

Lindsay viens de m'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de moi et non je ne suis pas revenu vers toi pour reprendre là ou ont sais arrêter. Si je suis venu vers toi c'est pour te dire qu'elle savait tout et sa depuis un bout de temps et elle ma piégé pour te faire du mal.

Si j'avais fait plus attention jamais tu n'aurais souffert de cette façon, je savais que tu n'aurais pas voulu m'écoutai car comme je n'arrête pas de le dire je ne te connais peut-être pas autant que tes amis ou ta famille mais je te connais quand même.

Je sais de qui je suis tombé amoureux, elle s'appelle Peyton, une jolie petite blonde, qui ne cesse de douter d'elle, qui croit dure comme fer qu'elle n'est pas faite pour être heureuse, que tous les malheur qui lui tombe dessus son normal, mais je voudrai que cette petite tête blonde sache que je n'ai jamais était aussi amoureux de ma vie.

Cette petite tête blonde mérite tout le bonheur du monde, et je suis sincèrement désolé du mal que je lui fais. Je te demande pardon Peyton, PARDON pour toute cette souffrance.

Si tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi je le comprendrai et je ne t'en voudrai pas et je respecterai ton choix, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut je veux que tu sois heureuse, et je veux également que tu sache que jamais je n'ai joué avec toi, ce que nous avons vécu ensemble était sincère, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire je le pensé et je le penserai toujours.

Lucas. "

Une fois qu'elle a fini de lire la lettre elle tourne son regard vers sa sœur, pour qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci n'es que mensonge que cette garce de Lindsay n'a pas pu faire ça, mais le regard que Sarah lui envoie lui confirme que tout est belle et bien arrivé.

Jamais elle n'a douté de Lucas et jamais elle ne le fera, et elle sait qu'il a était sincère avec elle, comme elle la étaie avec lui, mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas encore la force de l'affronté et affronté de nouveau ses sentiment.


	15. Scène 14

Lucas est resté presque une semaine à Chicago avec l'espoir que Peyton l'appel au moins mais il n'a eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, et son travaille la rappeler à New-York alors c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il quitte Chicago.

Peyton de son côté ne c'est plus quoi faire ou même pensé, elle ne sait pas ce que Lucas attend d'elle, est-ce qu'il s'attend à ce qu'ils reprennent là ou ils ce sont arrêté, car de son côté ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend elle.

Elle va bientôt être maman, et elle ne peut pas ce contenté d'une histoire sans sécurité pour l'avenir, qu'est ce qui se passera le jour où il ne voudra plus d'elle, que deviendront ses enfants.

Derek appuyé sur la porte : Tu réfléchis trop  
Peyton en se retournant : Quoi  
Derek : Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qui va ce passé ou non  
Peyton : Je sais mais...  
Derek : Personne ne peut savoir de quoi demain sera fait, et si tu attends trop pour te décider tu risques de le perdre pour de bon, et sa je ne crois pas que tu t'en remettra  
Peyton : Je ne veux pas qu'il veut de moi seulement parce que je suis enceinte  
Derek : Peyton il ne sait même pas que tu es enceinte, il est venu ici pour toi et uniquement pour toi, alors dit moi le vrai problème  
Peyton : Quand je vais lui dire pour les bébés qui me dit qu'il ne me fuira pas  
Derek : Laisse-moi réfléchir, il n'est pas rester avec l'autre pimbêche parce qu'elle a dit être enceinte de lui  
Peyton : Si mais...  
Derek : La vrai raison  
Peyton en s'asseyant : Et si il ce rendez compte que nous deux ce n'était qu'une passade, et qu'un beau jour il me quitte comme ça  
Derek en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Princesse

Peyton se réfugie dans les bras de son frère avant de fondre en larmes, car elle est tellement terrifier d'avoir perdu Lucas pour toujours, elle a tellement peur de lui dire qu'elle porte ses enfants, elle ne supportera pas qu'il la repousse.

Derek : Tu dois lui dire Peyton, lui dire qu'il va être papa et surtout lui dire que tu l'aime  
Peyton : J'ai peur Derek  
Derek : Bien sûr que tu as peur comme tout le monde quand il tombe amoureux  
Peyton : Tu as eu peur toi  
Derek : Évidement que j'ai eu peur, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'une femme mais d'un homme  
Peyton : Hum  
Derek : J'ai eu peur des regard des autres, peur qu'on me tourne le dos pour ça, mais jamais je n'ai regretter de lui avoir dit, car Stiles est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé  
Peyton : Oui je sais  
Derek : Et grâce à toi, nous avons décidé qu'il été temps qu'on adopte  
Peyton : Vous aller le faire  
Derek : Oui ça fait longtemps qu'on le souhaite, mais ont été pas encore prêt  
Peyton : Vous l'êtes maintenant  
Derek : Plus que jamais oui  
Peyton : Je suis trop contente pour vous  
Derek : Merci princesse  
? : C'est ici que ce cache la trouillarde  
Derek et Peyton en se retournant : Chase  
Chase en ouvrant les bras : C'est moi

Peyton se lève à toute vitesse et part ce réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur amis, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis plus de 8 mois maintenant. Chase la serre dans ses bras car bon sang que ça fait du bien de retrouver sa meilleur amis, les questions pourront attendre un peu.

Peyton en reniflant : Tu m'a manqué  
Chase : Tu m'a manqué boucle d'or  
Peyton : Combien de temps  
Chase : Je suis de retour pour de bon  
Peyton : C'est vrai  
Chase : Oui  
Peyton : Enfin  
Chase : Et toi, dit moi de qui tu es tombé amoureuse pour te retrouver enceinte  
Peyton : Lucas  
Chase en s'asseyant avec elle : Je veux en savoir plus  
Peyton : Il est génial, jamais je n'avais rencontré un homme comme lui...

Peyton continue de tout raconté a Chase, et Derek n'en loupe pas une miette car bon sang elle ne lui a pas dit tout sa a lui, non elle lui a juste raconté dans les grande ligne, mais a Chase elle raconte tout comme quand il été ados.

Chase : Tu ne lui as pas dit  
Peyton : Ça me fait peur Chase, tellement peur  
Chase : Tu sais ce qu'on va faire  
Peyton : Dit moi  
Chase : La semaine prochaine tu m'accompagne à New-York  
Peyton : Quoi mais non  
Chase : Oh que si tu vas me présenter ce mec super génial, et lui apprendre qu'il va être papa  
Peyton en se levant : Non, non je ne peux pas faire ça  
Chase : Et pourquoi pas  
Peyton : Parce que imagine deux seconde ce qu'il va penser en me voyant, alors je préfère pas  
Chase : Peyton  
Peyton : Non, là au moins je sais qu'il m'aime et si je lui dit ça ne sera plus du tout le cas, alors non  
Chase en l'attrapant par les épaules : Boucle d'or  
Peyton : Chase  
Chase : Tout va très bien ce passé  
Peyton : Et si... Et si jamais il...  
Chase : Tut tut tut tu ne te dénigre pas tu ma comprit  
Peyton : Mais...  
Chase : Je ne t'ai pas laisser faire à cause de cet abrutis de Julian alors je ne vais certainement pas le faire maintenant  
Peyton : Je sais  
Chase : Et tu ne discutes pas avec moi, tu me suis à New-York de ton plein gré ou je t'y forte  
Peyton : Tortionnaire  
Chase : Mais oui bien sûr

Chase continue de discuter avec Peyton et Derek quand Sarah et Julian entre, Chase ne retiens pas son poing qui part dans la figure de Julian, car bon sang il ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il a trompé Peyton avec Sarah.

Derek et obligé de s'interposer autrement Chase aurait continué de lui foutre sur la gueule, comme il ne peut pas continuer à le frapper il l'insulte et personne ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Peyton lui attrape la main, et instinctivement Chase ce calme.


	16. Scène 15

Depuis son retour de Chicago, Lucas et tout le temps de mauvaise humeur et ce n'est pas ses collaborateur qui diront le contraire. Adam un de ses collaborateurs ne le reconnaît plus depuis quelque temps déjà et quand il lui demande ce qui lui arrive, il se fait envoyé bouler.

Nathan de son côté n'a pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis son départ pour Chicago et il a beau l'appeler cette tête de mule ne répond pas, alors le voilà sur son lieu de travaille avec l'espoir de le trouver la et enfin savoir ce qui sais passer.

Adam : Nathan  
Nathan : Adam salut, comment tu vas  
Adam : Bien merci et toi  
Nathan : Super  
Adam : Dit je peux te demander quelque chose  
Nathan : Bien sur  
Adam : Tu sais ce qui arrive à Lucas  
Nathan : Pourquoi  
Adam : Depuis plusieurs mois il n'est plus vraiment le même  
Nathan : Il ne ta rien dit  
Adam : Non c'est une vrai tombe

Nathan lui raconte dans les grandes ligne, et Adam comprend enfin le comportement de Lucas et il espère que ça finira par s'arranger car sa se ressent dans son travail, pour preuve la dernière fois il a failli faire une belle bourde.

Après avoir discuté avec Adam, Nathan ce dirige vers le bureau de son cousin qu'il retrouve assis sur sa chaise face à la vue, et il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir qu'il va mal.

Lucas sans ce retourner : Mandy je vous ai dit que j'étais occupé  
Nathan : Je vois ça oui  
Lucas en se retournant : Nathan  
Nathan : Oh bon sang, ça va si mal que sa  
Lucas : Je vais très bien  
Nathan : Alors tu te laisses poussé la barbe pour pouvoir faire le père noël  
Lucas : Va te faire voir  
Nathan : Mais oui beau blond  
Lucas : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici  
Nathan : Tu ne m'a donner aucune nouvelle depuis ton départ pour Chicago  
Lucas en levant les épaules : Il n'y a rien à dire  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Elle a pas voulu m'écoutai alors je lui et laissez une lettre et j'ai espérez qu'elle m'appellerai mais non, rien  
Nathan : Je vois  
Lucas : Je croie que sais mort pour elle et moi, je devrai me faire une raison et tourné la page  
Nathan : Lucas Scott baisse les bras  
Lucas : Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, elle ne veut pas de moi  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé la blesser profondément, mais sa ma également blessé moi que Lindsay est pu faire une chose pareil  
Nathan : Tu le voulait ce bébé  
Lucas : Non pas vraiment, mais ce qu'elle a fait été vraiment très mal  
Nathan : Hum  
Lucas : Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je n'aurai jamais dû la trompé et tout ça mais je n'ai pas pu, je te promet que j'ai essayé de lutter vraiment essayé, je l'ai fait pendant plus de 6 mois et puis un jour je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. Et malgré tout avoir succombé à elle, a était la meilleur chose qui me sois arrivé

Nathan vois bien a qu'elle point sa deviens difficile pour son cousin de maîtriser ce qu'il ressent pour Peyton, et il espère sincèrement que Peyton va lui pardonner et lui donner une autre chance.

Nathan : Imaginons qu'à la place de Lindsay sa aurait été Peyton qui serait tombé enceinte  
Lucas : Quoi !  
Nathan : J'ai dit imaginons, tu aurai fait quoi  
Lucas : Ce que j'avais l'intention de faire  
Nathan : Quitté Lindsay pour Peyton  
Lucas : Oui  
Nathan : Et tu aurai accepter sa grossesse  
Lucas : Pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas fait  
Nathan : Je sais pas, ça ne fessait pas très longtemps vous deux  
Lucas : Peut-être mais je ne l'aurai certainement pas quitter pour ça  
Nathan : Je te reconnaît bien la cousin  
Lucas : Si elle avait été enceinte je ne serais pas juste resté avec elle pour ça, pas comme avec Lindsay  
Nathan : Je sais bien  
Lucas : Ouais  
Nathan : Aller viens je t'emmène déjeuner tu en a besoin  
Lucas : Ouais

Lucas et Nathan quitte le bureau sous le regard de tout le monde qui le regarde comme ci il allait commettre un meurtre, car personne n'arrive à reconnaître Lucas, il n'ait plus le jeune homme tellement doux et souvent de bonne humeur.

Lucas et Nathan ce dirige vers un petit restaurant ou ils ont leurs habitude, et Nathan espère pouvoir lui changé les idées et surtout qu'il rase cette barbe car bon sang il fait peur à tout le monde.


	17. Scène 16

La semaine suivante Lucas a repris du poil de la bête enfin si on veut, en apparence il est redevenu le même qu'avant mais à l'intérieur c'est un vrai fiasco, il ne cesse de penser à Peyton, et à chaque fois qu'il prend son courage à deux mains et qu'il l'appelle elle ne lui répond jamais comme à ses SMS.

Peyton et Chase vienne d'arriver à New-York et Chase peut voir à quel point elle est stresser mais il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour la protéger comme il l'a toujours fait. Quand son téléphone sonne elle sait que c'est Lucas qui d'autre sa pourrait être, elle ouvre le SMS et décide qu'elle pourrait au moins lui répondre a un SMS.

Pour Lucas : Bonjour Lucas, je vais bien je te remercie de demander, et toi comment va tu  
Pour Peyton : Tu me manque

Peyton se mord la lèvre afin de ne pas lui dire qu'il lui manque aussi et bien plus que ce qu'il peut croire mais pas moyen qu'elle lui donne des armes pour qu'il l'achève à nouveau.

Pour Lucas : Écoute je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle mais je ne suis pas encore prête a affronté tout ça, j'ai encore besoin de temps j'espère que tu pourras comprendre  
Pour Peyton : Oui je comprends, je n'attends pas de toi à ce que tu me pardonne tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, je voudrais juste qu'ont ce vois au moins, je pourrais même venir à Chicago  
Pour Lucas : Pas besoin de venir à Chicago, je suis à New-York je vais chez Nathan, tu n'as qu'à venir la bas, je dois te parler en plus  
Pour Peyton : Me parlé de quoi !  
Pour Lucas : Je ne ferai pas sa par téléphone, rendez-vous chez Nathan dans 2 heures  
Pour Peyton : D'accord je serais la

Peyton range son téléphone dans son sac et reprend sa route avec Chase ou ils se rendent tous les deux chez Nathan et à peine arriver elle est pris dans les bras de Brooke et Haley pour un énorme câlin qu'elle ne refuse pas au contraire.

Nathan en regardant Peyton : Oh bon sang  
Peyton en souriant timidement : Salut  
Nathan : Je dois être devin ce n'est pas possible autrement  
Peyton : Pardon  
Nathan : Il y a quelque jour j'ai eu une discutions avec un ami, sur une possible grossesse et te voilà enceinte  
Peyton : Par ami tu veux dire Lucas  
Nathan : Ouais  
Chase en passant la tête : Hé ma belle  
Brooke : Chase !  
Chase : C'est moi  
Brooke en souriant : Tu es là  
Chase : Oui  
Brooke : Combien de temps j'ai  
Chase : Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras puisque je ne repars pas  
Brooke en avançant : C'est vrai ça  
Chase : Hum

Brooke n'ajoute rien de plus et saute littéralement au coup de Chase et sur ses lèvres et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait un bien fou. Haley et Nathan sourie par contre Peyton détourne le regard car elle aussi elle voudrait pouvoir embrassé Lucas de cette manière.

Haley attrape la main de Peyton et l'invite à la suivre au salon en laissant Brooke et Chase ce retrouver en toute intimité. Peyton explique a Nathan et Haley que Lucas aller venir et qu'elle était morte de trouille a cette idée.

Haley : C'est bien que tu lui dises  
Peyton : Je sais mais...  
Chase : Si tu me sors encore ton refrain je te frappe  
Peyton : Je te crois là tu ne peux pas savoir

Brooke et Chase vienne s'asseoir avec eux, et ils discutent de tout et de rien et plus l'heure passe et plus Peyton stresse. Quand la porte d'entrée sonne elle attrape la main de Chase et la serre aussi fort quel le peu.

Quand Lucas entre dans la maison et qu'il voie Peyton de dos, il a comme un soulagement car bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui manquer. Peyton quant à elle, elle a peur de se retourner et affronté Lucas.

Nathan : Je ne crois pas que tu connais Chase  
Lucas : Euh non  
Chase en essayant de ce lever : Salut  
Lucas : Salut  
Chase en tendant sa main : Chase Adams  
Lucas en la serrant : Lucas Scott  
Haley : Oh ben tiens il n'y a plus de café, je vais aller en refaire  
Nathan : Je viens t'aidais  
Brooke en attrapant la main de Chase : Nous ont a du temps a rattrapé  
Chase : Boucle d'or lâche ma main  
Peyton en la lâchant : Sale traite tu me le payera  
Chase en s'éloignant : Je te fait confiance pour ça

Une fois que Chase et Brooke ont quitter le salon, Peyton souffle un bon coup avant de se lever et faire face enfin a Lucas, ce dernier plonge tout de suite son regard dans le sienne et Peyton ce sens scruté.

Peyton descend sa main qu'elle pose sur son ventre et Lucas suis sont mouvement, et quand il remarque enfin son ventre il a tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, en se demandant de qui elle pouvait être enceinte.

Peyton en ce tordant les doigts : De toi  
Lucas en remontant ses yeux vers elle : Pardon  
Peyton : Je... Je suis enceinte de toi  
Lucas : Oh d'accord  
Peyton : Ouais  
Lucas en ce massant la nuque : Combien de temps  
Peyton : Presque 6 mois  
Lucas : Fille ou garçon  
Peyton : Je ne sais pas de quel sexe ils sont  
Lucas : Ils  
Peyton : Oui des jumeaux  
Lucas : D'accord  
Peyton : Écoute je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit quand je l'ai appris, mais tu été encore avec Lindsay et tu allais déjà avoir un enfant alors  
Lucas : Pas vraiment le miens enfaîte  
Peyton : Oui je sais mais à ce moment-là personne ne le savais  
Lucas : Ouais  
Peyton : Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu quittes ta famille pour moi, je ne voulais pas que tu revienne vers moi uniquement parce que je suis enceinte, je préférerais rester le restant de ma vie seul plutôt qu'être avec un homme qui est avec moi juste pour ses enfant

Lucas sais bien qu'elle n'aurai jamais accepter qu'il reste avec elle juste pour cette raison, car comme il l'a déjà dit il ne la connaît peut-être pas autant que ses amis mais il la connaît à sa façon.

Lucas en fessant un petit sourire : Sa te va bien  
Peyton : Tu trouves  
Lucas : Oui  
Peyton : Je ressemble plutôt à une grosse baleine, plus le temps passe et plus je prends de poids  
Lucas : Tu es magnifique comme toujours  
Peyton : Merci  
Lucas : Tu ne voudrai pas qu'on aille marché dans le jardin  
Peyton : Si tu veux

Lucas lui tend son bras afin qu'elle s'y accroche et Peyton ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, elle ce sens étrangement a sa place à cette instant et elle voudrai ne jamais la quitter tout comme Lucas d'ailleurs.

Haley et Brooke ont un sourire sur les lèvres en voyant que Lucas avait plutôt bien prit la nouvelle, de son côté Chase se trouve au téléphone avec Derek qui veut avoir des nouvelle de sa petite sœur.


	18. Scène 17

Pendant que Lucas et Peyton continue de discuter dans le jardin Chase ce trouve toujours avec Nathan Haley et Brooke, enfin Brooke et littéralement accroché à lui, il lui a trop manqué et Chase ne s'en plein pas bien au contraire.

Quand il entend son téléphone et qu'il voie qu'il s'agit de Sarah, il ne veut pas répondre avant de se dire que peut-être que quelque chose et arrivé, alors il décroche mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être agressif.

Chase : Qu'est-ce que tu veux  
Sarah : Oh moi aussi je suis ravie de t'entendre  
Chase : Ne me cherche pas Sarah c'est moi qui te le dit  
Sarah : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me pardonné  
Chase : Parce que c'est moi qui est du consolé Peyton pendant que toi tu fessait ta salope avec son fiancé  
Sarah : Chase  
Chase : Pendant des mois et des mois elle venait me voir en me disant qu'elle ne savais pas ce que Julian avait mais qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et moi comme un pauvre con je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il s'envoyer en l'air avec toi  
Sarah : Je suis désolé Chase je t'assure  
Chase : Je t'avais dit de lui dire mais non tu as préférait attendre qu'elle vous surprenne  
Sarah : Je sais, je suis désolé  
Chase en soufflant : Ouais bon tu veux quoi  
Sarah : Savoir si elle a parlé avec Lucas  
Chase : Ils sont entrain de le faire  
Sarah : Oh d'accord  
Chase : C'est bon c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir  
Sarah : Chase  
Chase : Ou tu préfères attendre qu'ils se remettent ensemble et après venir foutre ta merde  
Sarah : Chase  
Chase : Faut que je raccroche

Chase lui raccroche au nez tout en continuant a pesté contre elle, car bien que Peyton c'est remise de cette trahison, lui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être en rogne contre elle et c'est plus fort que lui.

Pendant ce temps-là Lucas et Peyton sont assis dans le jardin, et tous les deux sont très mal alaise, car ils ne savent pas ce que l'autre attend. Peyton et de plus en plus stresser face au silence de Lucas, et elle imagine déjà le pire.

Peyton en caressant son ventre : Alors euh...  
Lucas : Ouais  
Peyton en soufflant : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire  
Lucas : Je sais  
Peyton : J'avais plein de truc à te dire et là que tu es devant moi rien ne veut sortir  
Lucas : C'est pareil pour moi  
Peyton : Ouais  
Lucas : Je croie que je devrais y aller  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas en se levant : Tu as certainement plein de truc à dire à tes amis  
Peyton : Je...  
Lucas : Je sais Peyton, je sais

Lucas la regarde une dernière fois avant de quitter la propriété avec le cœur lourd, car il se rend compte que toute cette histoire a créé un énorme fossé entre eux et il ne sait pas si il est réparable.

Peyton de son côté elle ne cesse de s'insulter car bon sang elle voulait lui parlé de tellement de chose et en fin de compte rien n'es sorti, et elle aussi est consciente du fossé qui les sépare.

Nathan en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Salut blondie  
Peyton : Nathan  
Nathan : Lucas et reparti  
Peyton : Oui  
Nathan : Vous avais parlé  
Peyton : Pas vraiment non  
Nathan : Blondie je vais certainement me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais lui aussi souffre  
Peyton en jouant avec ses doigts : Nathan  
Nathan : Je ne prends pas sa défense parce qu'il s'agit de mon cousin, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il souffre autant que toi  
Peyton : Je...  
Nathan : Est-ce que tu connais son histoire  
Peyton : Quoi !  
Nathan : Est-ce qu'il ta raconté son histoire avant d'arrivé à New-York  
Peyton : Non pas vraiment, il m'a juste parlé de sa mère  
Nathan : Avant d'arrivé à New-York il vivait à Los Angeles, il y a passé pratiquement sa vie. Il vivait avec son père adoptif, il n'a jamais connu son père biologique car il n'a jamais voulu de Lucas et sa était dure pour lui de grandir avec ça. Il a fait de sacré étude, pour pouvoir faire un super boulot et ne jamais manqué de rien, Keith son père a tout fait pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien, mais l'argent n'était pas souvent là pour pouvoir avoir tout ce dont il aurait voulu... Après ses étude il a lancé sa propre boite d'informatique, et je dois dire qu'il a super bien marché et c'est toujours le cas, aujourd'hui il est le patron de plusieurs entreprise et pas seulement d'informatique, avec l'argent qu'il gagné au début il l'investissez dans d'autre truc et à chaque fois c'était un carton. Aujourd'hui il a plus d'argent qu'il en aura jamais besoin et pourtant auprès de ses collègue il se fait passé pour un employé comme eux, personne ne sais que c'est lui le patron car une fois que ça ce sais qu'il a de l'argent les gens devienne vraiment bizarre... Une fois il est rentré à Los Angeles pour vois son père et il l'a gâté comme pas permis et quand des anciens de son école ont appris son statut beaucoup de gens ont voulu s'approcher de lui, et même son père biologique a voulu revenir prêt de lui, mais pour de mauvaise raison... Et je sais surtout que son histoire et beaucoup plus compliqué que ça  
Peyton : Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça  
Nathan : Pour que tu comprenne qu'il n'a jamais eu la vie facile qu'il a dû se battre pour tout, et que c'est aussi à cause de son passé qu'il n'a pas voulu quitté Lindsay quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte, car il en a énormément souffert lui  
Peyton : Nathan  
Nathan : Alors stp Peyton, je te le demande comme un service ne le prive pas de ses enfants, ne le tiens pas à l'écart de leurs vie car il ne se remettra pas de ça  
Peyton : Je...  
Nathan : Il ne pourra pas supporté que ses enfants lui reproche un jour, il ne s'en relèvera pas  
Peyton : Je n'ai pas l'intention de le privé de ses enfants, mais je ne sais pas comment lui parlé Nathan, et j'ai peur qu'on est tout perdu  
Nathan en lui prenant la main : Tu peux être sûr d'une chose c'est que Lucas t'aime bien plus que ce que tu pourrais croire  
Peyton : Je... Je l'aime aussi  
Nathan : Alors va le voir et parle lui, il te laissera même le frappé si sa peut te faire du bien  
Peyton : Je n'ai pas envie de le frappé  
Nathan en lui donner une carte et des clés : Tiens voici ou tu le trouveras, et tu peux prendre ma voiture  
Peyton : Et si...  
Nathan en l'aidant à se lever : Tu y va maintenant  
Peyton en le prenant dans ses bras : Merci  
Nathan : Je t'en prie, je mets les autres au courant  
Peyton : D'accord

Nathan la regarde partir avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il espère vraiment que tous les deux vont se retrouver car bon sang sa ce vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils s'aiment.

Une fois Peyton parti Nathan part rejoindre les autres afin de les prévenir de son départ, et tout comme Nathan ils espèrent que ça va s'arranger entre eux et qu'enfin ils vont être heureux.


	19. Scène 18

Lucas viens de rentrer chez lui après sa rencontre avec Peyton, et il ne sait pas quoi pensé de tout ce qu'il a appris, bien sûr il est ravie qu'elle lui est dit qu'elle porté ses enfants mais il ne sait pas ce qu'elle attend de lui.

Il se trouve dans son bureau quand l'un de ses employé viens lui apporté un verre, et il le remercie d'un hochement de tête car il le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de ça à ce moment-là.

Stan : Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur  
Lucas : Non Stan mais merci  
Stan : Est-ce que c'est encore votre charmante ami qui vous préoccupe  
Lucas : On peut dire ça comme sa  
Stan : Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous monsieur  
Lucas : Oui, merci Stan  
Stan : A votre service monsieur

Stan quitte le bureau de son patron, depuis qu'il travaille pour lui jamais il ne la vue aller si mal, et il espère que la femme pour qui il va si mal, va bientôt venir le voir et ainsi il sait qu'il ira mieux.

Lucas de son côté il s'installe à son bureau, et ce met a fixé la photo de Peyton et sa lui broie toujours le cœur quand il fait ça. Après plusieurs minutes a fixé cette photo il se concentre sur le travaille, et a peine il se concentre dessus que son téléphone ce met a sonné.

Lucas : Scott  
Karen : Bonjour fils  
Lucas en souriant : Maman  
Karen : Comment va tu  
Lucas : Sa va  
Karen : Et pour de vrai  
Lucas en se frottant le visage : Oh il sait passer tellement de chose maman  
Karen : Lucas tu m'inquiète

Lucas souffle un bon coup avant de tout raconté à sa mère, Karen ne l'interrompt pas une seul fois, non elle le laisse vidé son sac car elle a bien sentis qu'il en avait besoin. Quand elle entend ce que Lindsay a pu faire elle n'en revient pas, déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Et quand elle l'entend parler de cette Peyton elle sait que son fils est amoureux, il faut être amoureux pour parler d'une femme de cette manière. Et bien qu'elle aurait aimais connaître cette Peyton avant d'apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère, elle est ravie.

Karen : Chéris  
Lucas : Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi  
Karen : Est-ce que tu l'aime  
Lucas : Oui  
Karen : Alors fait tout ce qu'elle attend de toi  
Lucas : C'est ça le problème maman, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi  
Karen : Chéris  
Lucas : Je l'ai bléser de la pire des manière maman, quand Lindsay a annoncé sa grossesse devant elle, j'ai vu son regard passé d'une émotion a une autre, et Sarah sa sœur m'a dit que jamais elle ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil  
Karen : Chéris  
Lucas : Je ne sais même pas si elle voudra me laisser être dans la vie de mes enfants, et si c'est le cas je ne pourrais pas le supporté, mais je ne pourrais pas non plus lui prendre, je ne pourrais plus me regardé en face  
Karen : Je sais chéris, est-ce que tu lui as déjà parlé de ton passé de tout ce que tu as du vivre à cause de ton père  
Lucas : Non, j'ai pas parlé de mon passé juste de toi en fait  
Karen : Alors tu devrais lui expliqué tout ça pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi tu n'as pas pu quitter Lindsay quand elle ta dit qu'elle porté ton bébé  
Lucas : Et si je l'avais perdu maman, et si elle n'avait plus jamais confiance en moi  
Karen : Parle lui Lucas, raconte lui la vrai histoire de Lucas Scott  
Lucas : Maman  
Karen : Oui Lucas même celle-ci  
Lucas : Non pas cella  
Karen : Écoute chéris tu es mon fils et sa qu'importe le sang qui coulent dans tes veine, tu n'es peut-être pas mon fils biologique mais tu restes mon fils  
Lucas : Je veux pas qu'on sache ça, même Nathan ne sais pas  
Karen : Je sais chéris, mais tu ne dois pas avoir de secret pour elle, les secrets détruise toute les relations  
Lucas : Et si...  
Karen : Si elle t'aime elle ce moquera bien de tes origines  
Lucas : D'accord  
Karen : Rappel moi quand tu en auras besoin je serais toujours présente  
Lucas : Promis  
Karen : Je t'aime chéris  
Lucas : Je t'aime aussi maman

Lucas n'a jamais raconté sa véritable histoire, personne ne sais qu'il est adopté et même pas Nathan, car pour lui Karen et Keith sont ses parents et ceux qu'importe ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur son extrait de naissance.

Il sait bien que sa mère a raison, mais il a toujours eu peur du rejet et c'est pour cette raison que personne ne sais qu'il a été adopté, il a trop peur de se faire rejeter et critiqué, comme il la souvent vu.

Lucas attrape à nouveau son téléphone et cette fois c'est son père qu'il appel et il espère qu'il pourra l'aidé un peu bien qu'il sache que la seul solution et de parler à Peyton mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle veut le voir.

Keith : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus Lucas  
Lucas : Je n'en sais rien  
Keith : Tu sais que ta mère a raison  
Lucas : Je sais ouais  
Keith : Lucas tu ne seras jamais comme lui  
Lucas : Ouais mais...  
Keith : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Lucas, tu n'es pas comme Dan et tu ne le sera jamais compris  
Lucas : Comprit  
Keith : Tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que tu peux penser en ce moment, et surtout ne change pas ce que tu es  
Lucas : Et si elle ne me veut pas dans la vie de mes enfants  
Keith : D'après ce que tu m'a dit je ne crois pas que ce soit ce genre de femme, elle ne veut simplement pas que tu revienne vers elle pour les enfants  
Lucas : Tu croie  
Keith : Mais toi 30 seconde a sa place Lucas, quand tu as appris que Lindsay était enceinte tu es resté près d'elle, et Peyton ne te veut pas dans sa vie pour cette raison, elle veut que tu veille d'elle car tu l'aime et non parce qu'elle porte tes enfants... Imagine toi qu'elle face sa avec toi, est-ce que tu aimerai l'avoir dans ta vie juste pour vos enfants  
Lucas : Non  
Keith : Elle a besoin de temps pour être sûr que tu ne veux pas d'elle juste pour sa  
Lucas : D'accord  
Keith : Parle lui  
Lucas : Je le ferait, merci papa  
Keith : Je t'en prie  
Lucas : Embrasse Lilly pour moi  
Keith : Sa sera fait  
Lucas : Ont ce rappel  
Keith : Aucun soucis

Lucas raccroche avec le sourire, car cette conversation lui a fait du bien car pour la première fois il comprend la réaction de Peyton, et il se promet a lui-même de tout faire pour la retrouver un jour même si sa doit lui prendre du temps.

L'avoir perdu la première fois a été très difficile alors il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour la retrouver et qu'importe ce qu'elle attend de lui il fera tout ce qu'elle veut, il veut juste la retrouver, et la faire retombé amoureuse de lui.


	20. Scène 19

Quand Peyton arrive devant la maison, elle regarde à nouveau la carte que Nathan lui a donné pour être sûr qu'elle ne sait pas trompé de maison, enfin si ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux et une maison, sérieusement il appel vraiment ça une maison. Cette maison fait au moins trois fois la taille de celle de Derek, elle ne va pas mentir cette maison est magnifique et jamais elle aurait pu imaginer que Lucas vivrait ici.

Peyton sort de la voiture et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, elle stresse à fond car elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle va dire à Lucas, elle y a même pas réfléchis en partant de chez Nathan.

Stan : Puis-je vous aidez Mlle  
Peyton : Euh bonjour, je voudrai voir Lucas  
Stan : Puis-je vous demander à quel sujet  
Peyton : Privé  
Stan : Vous me dite quelque chose  
Peyton : Vraiment  
Stan : Vous ne seriez pas Peyton  
Peyton : Euh si  
Stan en ce reculant : Dans ce cas entré Mlle  
Peyton : Merci  
Stan : Je vais vous faire patienté dans le salon, pendant que je vais chercher monsieur  
Peyton : D'accord

Peyton entre dans le salon afin d'attendre Lucas, mais bon sang comment il peut appeler ça un salon, ils sont sérieux vraiment. Elle s'avance dans le salon jusqu'au piano qui se trouve dans le fond de la pièce, une fois devant elle effleure les touches de ses doigts.

Quand Stan apprend a Lucas que Peyton se trouve dans le salon, il est pris de panique car il ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ici et encore moins comment elle a su ou le trouvé, car il est sûr de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton en se retournant : Lucas  
Lucas : Est-ce que ça va  
Peyton : Euh oui je croie  
Lucas : Comment...  
Peyton : Nathan  
Lucas : Oh d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu fais la  
Peyton : Je ne sais pas vraiment  
Lucas en avançant : Peyton  
Peyton en se précipitant dans ses bras : Lucas

Lucas la serre dans ses bras sans rien comprendre, bon sang qu'est-ce qui sais passer, est-ce qu'elle va bien, a-t-elle un problème, il en a aucune idée puisque Peyton ne parle pas, elle ne fait que le serré un peu plus.

Lucas en la serrant : Peyton  
Peyton en reniflant : Ouais  
Lucas : Est-ce que tout va bien  
Peyton : Non  
Lucas : Peyton dit moi ce qui se passe  
Peyton : Tu me manque  
Lucas en fessant un petit sourire : Tu me manque aussi  
Peyton en reniflant a nouveau : Je la déteste  
Lucas : Qui ça  
Peyton : Lindsay  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Me quitte pas encore stp  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Non, non Lucas c'est insupportable sans toi  
Lucas en posant sa main sur sa nuque : Peyton  
Peyton : Je veux que tu sois avec moi, je veux que nos enfants est leur père dans leur vie  
Lucas : Hé regarde-moi  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas en essuyant ses larmes : Je veux aussi faire partie de la vie de nos enfants, et surtout être avec toi  
Peyton en pleurant a nouveau : C'est vrai  
Lucas : Oui, mais stp ne pleure plus à cause de moi, c'est insupportable

Peyton se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et Lucas la serre a nouveau contre lui, a cette instant rien d'autre ne compte qu'eux ce tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils vont rester dans cette position avant que Lucas ne ce recule d'elle quand il sent un coup venir du ventre de Peyton.

Peyton pose sa main sur son ventre afin de calmé les coups, elle finit par attrapé la main de Lucas et la pose sur son ventre et quand il sent ses enfants donner des coups, il est submergé par l'émotion.

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : C'est la plus belle sensation que je n'aie jamais eu de ma vie  
Peyton en souriant : C'est ce que j'ai dit la première fois que je les ai sentis bougé  
Lucas en lui prenant la main : Viens  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : J'ai eu un coup de téléphone de ma mère tout à l'heure  
Peyton en s'asseyant à son tour : Heu d'accord  
Lucas : Je lui est tout raconté, de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'ont sais rencontré  
Peyton : Hum  
Lucas : Et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je te cache mon passé  
Peyton : Je t'arrête Lucas, Nathan m'a raconté  
Lucas : Je ne crois pas Peyton, parce que même Nathan ne connaît pas toute l'histoire  
Peyton : D'accord, je t'écoute alors

Lucas n'es pas du tout rassurer a l'idée de parler de ça, car bon sang personne ne connaît sa véritable histoire et sa le stresse pas mal toute cette histoire. Peyton lui attrape la main pour lui donner du courage, il la serre dans sa main avant de soufflé un bon coup.

Lucas : Nathan n'es pas vraiment mon cousin mais plutôt mon frère, mon demi-frère  
Peyton : Ton frère  
Lucas : Oui  
Peyton : D'accord  
Lucas : Ma mère n'es pas ma mère biologique... Mon père est le père de Nathan, il a mis ma mère enceinte alors qu'elle était encore au lycée, mais il avait d'autre plan que de se retrouver coincé avec une famille... Ma mère biologique n'a pas pu me garder, déjà parce qu'elle était jeune et que ses parents ne lui ont pas permis... Keith mon père adoptive qui est le frère de mon père biologique ma adopter car il ne pouvait pas me laisser finir dans une autre famille, car Dan c'est peut-être conduit comme une pourriture lui ne m'a pas laissé tomber... Quand il a rencontré sa femme, ma mère ma adopter tout de suite elle ma aimais et choyé comme n'importe qu'elle mère. J'avais 4 ans quand Karen et entré dans la vie de mon père et tout de suite elle m'a aimais, je peux le dire aujourd'hui quand elle a rencontré Keith je ne croyais pas qu'elle m'accepterait mais elle la fait  
Peyton : Je suis désolé  
Lucas : J'ai eu de la chance que Keith ne me laisse pas tombé, de la chance que Karen m'es accepter... Je t'ai dit que j'étais fils unique mais enfaîte j'ai un demi-frère et une demi-sœur  
Peyton : Comment s'appelle ta sœur  
Lucas : Lilly, elle viens d'avoir 10 ans et c'est un amour, mes parents disent que je la gâte trop et ils ont s'en doute raison, je lui offre toujours tout ce qu'elle veut  
Peyton : Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu me dit mais pourquoi  
Lucas : Je veux que tu comprenne que mon comportement viens de mon enfance, quand Lindsay m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de moi, je me suis vu voir cette enfant me haïr comme j'ai pu haïr Dan, j'ai vu la souffrance que sa lui aurait causé si je n'étais pas resté... Je te promets que j'avais l'intention de la quitter le lendemain, car j'en pouvais plus de vivre notre relation caché, je voulais être avec toi et uniquement toi... A chaque séparation était un vrai supplice, tu ne t'imagine pas le mal que j'avais à te quitter à chaque fois... Et là que j'avais enfin décidé de vivre au grand jour notre histoire elle a foutu tout par terre... Je suis conscient de la blessure que sa ta fait, mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que moi sa ma fait, te voir partir a était la chose la plus difficile de ma vie... Quand Sarah est venu et c'est fait passer pour toi, et que je l'ai vu embrasser cet abrutis tu ne t'imagine pas la volonté qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas lui refaire le portrait  
Peyton : Nathan m'a dit que tu souffrais aussi  
Lucas : Avoir du renoncé à toi, est la chose la plus douloureuse de ma vie... Ne pas savoir comment tu aller tout au long de ses mois était un vrai supplice... Ne pas savoir ce que tu attendais de moi aussi, savoir si je pourrais faire partie de la vie de mes enfants, faire partie de la tienne  
Peyton larme au yeux : Lucas  
Lucas : Hé  
Peyton : Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas vu ou plutôt je n'ai pas voulu voir que ça te fessait mal à toi aussi  
Lucas en ouvrant les bras : Approche

Peyton se réfugie dans les bras de Lucas, et sais a cette endroit qu'elle ce sens en sécurité, comme le jour de leurs rencontre, et plus jamais elle ne veut ressentir son absence comme ses dernier mois.

Lucas la serre dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux et à cet instant il a l'impression d'être revenu quelque mois en arrière, ou toute cette souffrance n'exister pas, et il espère que cette douleur restera dans le passé.


End file.
